


Chapter 2: A Second Chance. Act 2: Re-Learn to live

by LazyShadow



Series: Fragmented Echoes. Chapter 2: A Second Chance [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Humans, Madness, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Twisted story, relations - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyShadow/pseuds/LazyShadow
Summary: You think that's it? Twenty years of enduring madness, depression, despair; new body, new life...And you think you can just kill your original self and die? He-he-he...Naive. Surface awaits you - YOUR second chance to live. Oh and I can assure you, this won’t be an easy ride. A brand new world with old roots, your new past and consequences to accept, old wounds and enemies, secrets to discover, inner demons to tame.Will you give up and die or take your chance and try to start your life over despite all the bullshit it can throw at you? After all….Death is a chose that was R̷̕e̛͠jected!





	1. Part 1: Unusual morning

**_Eagle and tails. Two sides of a coin. Separated by design and differences, yet they share the same metal, same purpose and value...no matter how you look at it._ **

I wake up from the loud noises on the background and blurred female voices arguing about something. Urgh..best night I had in quite some time. Not. F-fuck, my ja-ah-agh, why does she have to kick the shit out of me like that? Becau̸se ͢sh̴e hat̴es̡ ̕y̡ou..and̡ ҉not w͟ithou͜t ̧a͏ ͞re͜a͢s̵o҉n. I shake my head and wave a hand in front of myself. Shut it, asshole. I sit and rub my eyes with a yawn, removing tentacles that brazenly climb into the eyes. 

_ “What’s the time now…?”  _ I lazily ask myself, raising my arms to stretch. But there is a woman's voice replying.

_ “It’s past 9 am, go back to sleep..” _

What?! I widely opened my eyes and mouth, my tentacles rouse up like a cat’s tail in danger with a single though waking me up.

_ “...I’M LATE FOR THE JOB!” _

I jump off the mattress and proceed to - WAI̡T͝ Y͢OU ͘I͜DIO̧T! The sight of two dressed up, Inkling girls looking at me like an idiot with questionable, surprised face expressions and raised eyebrows. W-what’s wro - Ah! I remembered! I’m no longer in the underground... I shake my head and bitch slap myself to snap out of it, looking at the girls with a blush of shame.

_ “S-sorry, I-” _

Erin smiles and waves her hand. 

_ “Hi there, early bird!” _

I bend my head to the right, looking at the girls in their full glory with a questionable grimace. F̵u͜l͢l glơr͠y̛?̸ ̡The͏y are̡ not͡ even ̢nak͝e͞d͢, yo͠u̵ m͠oron!͠

_ “Early bird? What time is it and -” _

I yawn, closing my eyes and covering my mouth with a hand.

_ “-and if it’s early, then why are you up and running?” _

Helena negatively shakes her head, refusing to look at me. Erin speaks up.

_ “Ah, it’s just 10 a.m and I already had to count this darling for bad behavior!” _

Sh͠e̛’s ̷p̷is̴s̡ed o͏f͘f at͞ G̛reen̶ T̷er̛r͞o̡r̛?̸ H͢m.. Yea, that shift in her tone from childish to angry mom and the narrowed look at Helena, seems to be a ashamed..a bit. Huh…

“ _10_ _a.m and you call this early? Gee, yo͟u ̶Lazy ̷squįd̛tw͞ats͢ - Rrgh, don’t mind me. Just a casual, dissociative identity disorder - Or̵ a̸s̷ I͜ wo͘u͝l̕d̡ p̡ut i̴t -͜ ̸an͜ al͟ie͢n m̶i͡nd̷ in͠ ͡m̡y ̸b̨ody͏! - Yea...that sucks.”_

I shake my head, catching a weird look from both girls. Erin took a step forward, speaking with worried tone

_ “Gosh, are you ok?” _

_ “Yea...” _

I replied with an obvious fake, slight smile and stretch, arching my back. Erin looks at her gf and gave a sigh with her eyes closed for a moment ‘reseting’. I͟ ̢he̢ard̢ t̛h̡e̢re͟ ̧a͢r͘e a lo̴t o͝f̧ ̷l̴es̷bįans ̕in I̡nk͘o̶po͝li̴s.̴.̵. Then she opens up her eyes and claps her hands.

_ “Ok! Lena, be gentle, girl, and show him a city, buy some clothes, and don’t hurt him. Ok?” _

The girls exchange a look with Helena shrugging and finally replying with an apathetic half tone...like she’s forcing herself.

_ “Ok...Fine” _

Erin comes close to Helena and took the corners of her lips, pulling them into a fake smile. They both share a slight blush with Erin smiling like a child with boxes full of candy. 

_ “Cheer up, Three. You’ll be fine.” _

They exchange hugs, completely ignoring me and - If̛ ҉yo̴u wo̧n̸ '͞t dresş ͠up ͟y̸o̵u̕re ͝gonna҉ s̴c͟a̡r̶e̸ th͡ose l͠ove͝ b̧i҉rd̴s w͏i̢th̨ ̷o͡u͏r̛ b͢o͏n͝er.̕ ̷ - Huh? Oh shit, you’re right! I immediately assist my pants in covering my ‘stick of truth’ and went for the clothes, acting like nothing happened.

While I’m busy dressing up and bringing myself to a more or less fresh look, there is some strange shit on the background. Not sure if they were kissing each other, but there was a peculiar bitch slap followed by Erin’s hysterical laugh and the sound of slamming the floor with her body. Seconds later, I clearly hear Helena’s shocked gasp, shifting into angry roar with something about  _ ‘touching my tits’  _ and a mix of laughs, screams and slamming, ending up with door smacking. 

Once I come back to the living room, I notice Helena with a wet towel on her nape, as she sits on the bed, occupied with her phone. She raises her eyes above it, giving me a bright, hideous look and puts her phone in the pocket of her jacket with a sigh, standing up. Don’t think I can’t see that hate and disgust in your eyes, lady. I look at her in confusion.

_ “I’m honestly not sure if I want to ask about what the hell was that just a minute ago...” _

She replies like nothing happened.

_ “Hmh. Give me a sec.” _

She says it casually, standing up and taking a couple of steps forward, stretching and lifting her hands up. Then she proceeds to arch her back, slowly getting on all fours. And I just stand there like an idiot, gazing at her moves and T-shirt obeying the laws of physics, revealing her sweet tummy with cubes of clean, homicidal muscles for me to gaze upon. 

Once in position, she stands up on her hands, her towel falling off in the process, revealing her covered nape area in more...uh, sluglish form. Then she lifts her tentacles up and proceeds to make her hair...with her legs. I’m already impressed and kinda terrified by her flexibility and lack of care to my presence. She could just do a single back flip and break my neck before I could even say ‘vemmo’. Bu-u-ut she puts her tentacles below her ears and ties up their ends with a rubber band, then attaches this high ponytail to ‘sluglish’ nape. Uuuh. Ho- how did she do that? Sig͘ḩ. ͘I '̷ll ̴expla̕in later̢. 

I whistled, unwantedly getting her attention. She looked at me, her eyebrows downcast and her lips set in a sneer.

_ “What? I’m making my hair.” _

I blush a bit, swallowing and adjusting the collar of the T-shirt, feeling awkward and pointing at her with a finger and one of my frontal tentacles, giving her a nod, I say:

_ “...with your legs” _

_ “So?” _

I stick with an open mouth, emitting one single ‘uh’ for a moment, because I’m out of arguments. Fuck! She returns to her feet and adjusts her clothes, looking at me with narrowed eyes. 

_ “Let’s go and fix your unfresh looks..” _

***Some time later, on the streets of Inkopolis***

Sunny day, some clouds, city full of life and kind of creatures. I feel uncomfortable tho. May act like humans, use our obsolete tech and culture, but they’ll never be like us..probably for the better. Sigh, forget about humans, focus on actual problems. Let’s see if I can ask Helena for help.

_ “May I ask a question?” _

_ “No.” _ Helena replies with a short and cold tone.

_ “Come on, it’s just a single question from a person in interest of-” _

She interrupts me:

_ “No! Ask your mommy instead.” _

Hearing those words with her unchanged tone...it stops me. My lip shakes as the world slows down for a second, mutes itself, and turns gray. I see a flashback, remember a beautiful face, the face of my mother and how I failed to keep my promise. Argh, I shake my head and snarl, holding back the desire to punch her for her disrespect.

_ “I lost my parents if you didn't know….” _

And now she stops, slightly turning her head to me, looking at me with one eye over her shoulder. She gives a sigh, turning forward and replying with a delay.

_ “What did you want to ask?” _

Her tone...It was still chilling and sharp as razor blade, but there was some grief in it. If̧ şhe thin̴k͠s ͏sh͜e killed ͘my p̶are͞n͞ts͢-̢ I ̵h͟a̢d none͢ to͡ ̢begin ̕wi̢th̡. I negatively shake my head, putting both hands on my face and wiping it with a sigh.

_ “When you try to be nice….Ok, so what kind of job do you have around here?” _

She completely turns to me without a reply, but her face speaks for herself: she’s gonna ask me ‘why would I care’ and I speak before she can confirm my prediction:

_ “Look, I know that all of you had some plans for me and I’m nothing but a tool to you, but I’m not a kid and I have common problems to solve: find a job, pay rent, buy food and manage to keep myself up and running. So, what kind of job can I find around this city?” _

_ “Uuhh...” _

Seems like Helena didn’t expect that and/or she simply has no straight answer. But for a moment, something changed in her face, like she gave up a very faint smile. I͟f ǫnl͏y͏ th̸er̢e͝ wa͘s a ̨r͢e͘l̷a̕t͠ions͞ m̵etęr w̴e͜ ̷c͡ou͠ld ̵c͘h̶e͡ck͟ up̕. It’s not a game, damn it, and don’t interrupt my thoughts. She looks up, emitting a stretched and muffed "hmmm". Th͞e̢ s̛ơuņd o̸f̨ ̧prog͢re̛ss̵!̕

_ “To a military smartass like you?-” _ She finally breaks her silence, addressing me with a rather casual tone than before.

_ “Turf war is your best and only real choice here. There are also delivery services and Salmon Run.” _

I strain my eyebrows, rubbing my naked chin with smart look.

_ “Okay, do you have something for electrical engi-” _

My eyes catch up a big- no, a gigantic fish with twisted-like-springs whiskers that shine no worse than light bulbs. My tone shifts to a more questionable side.

_ “-neer...? Не понял, what in the world is that giant fish doing on the tower over there?” _

I point my finger at the distant target, wrapped around a big green tower with screens, cabelas. Seems like it’s in the middle of some area, surrounded by buildings. Helena looks there, turns her head back to me, raising her brow with an unamused tone.

_ “Already forgot what you tried to steal?”  _

_ “Wha?” _ I blink in surprise and continue.

_ “I’m not hallucinating, damn it! There is a fucking Godzilla wanna-be fish dating a tower!” _

She just crosses her arms, looking at me with a cold face, narrowing her eyes and judging me silently. I sigh and negatively shake my head.

_ “Why do I have a feeling like I’m asking about something that everyone knows, including him.” _

_ “Him?” _

I raise my head and let it fall, sighing.

_ “Ugh..Asshole, U35? I told you already, there is a little, whi̴ngin̶g̸, ̛g̕a̷y ͏sapien̢s ͝b̷itçh-̕!” _

G-god damn you, my frontal tentacle points at my head, while Asshole took away my right to speak.

_ “...Inside this motherfucker's head! Yep, insulting myself because of that human parasite, I had to negotiate with.”  _

Helena lowers her hands and clenches her fists, probably ready to kick my ass publicly. And we already got acasinal looks from sealing passing by. Her tone remained unchanged though.

_ “Care to explain?” _

He pointed a finger at her, trying to keep his speech less salty.

_ “I’ll keep it short so your overpopulated-with-hentai head can understand. Two minds, one body. Got that? Good girl, now listen. You hate me, I...argh, dislike you, that parasite has a crush on you. And he, he has no idea who are zapfishes, let alone the Great one so give him some bloody credit, I’m not a wikipedia to explain EVERYTHING about our society!” _

Helena closes the distance, grabs my tentacles and lowers my face to herself and looks at me like we are nothing compared to her. She’s looking more and more menacing and colder with each second as she gets angry. Wish I could discharge the situation with my non̢ ̕ex͜i͝sti͞n͞g charisma, but asshole is still in control of my mouth and continues to talk, lowering his tone with a smirk on my face.

“ _ All that squidshit he told about undeground, humans, immortal octolings and Machine - that’s all real, all true. Surprise -surprise, those fuckers are still alive and kicking the bucket of porn...or boxes. Fandom references aside, we both know that you won’t believe in that, no matter what I or he says. So let’s change the subject while I’m in control.” _

With a quick move, he liberates our tentacles and takes a step back, smirking again.

_ “Would you kindly tell me, how much do you and your yellow Pinky Pie fangirl/fuck mate lick each other on a daily basis so I could be disappointed for no particular reason and keep on insulting myself with fresh inspiration for it...because that human fucker fell in lo-” _

She couldn’t take this bullshit anymore and replies with a knockout punch in a face. That shut him up for some time. I fall on the ground and regain control. Oh...that hurt...A lot. I moan, rubbing my forehead.

_ “Oooh..Asshole...You disrespecting, mental moron. Ughs.. Thanks for shutting him up.” _

W̡o͏rtḩ i̵t͜! She stands there, looking at me and keeps on telling sealing passing by that everything is ok. I slowly get on my feet with my legs shaking a bit. Oh, my head.. I look at an unhappy Helena and raise a finger.

_ “Before you punch me again...What the hell is Zapfish?” _

***One lore explanation on the nearest bench later***

_ “So..You’re telling me that I wasted my life studying electrical systems, generators, transformators and all sorts of correlated stuff just to..to see a living, sentient mobile generator battery that can DECIDE how much energy it will PRODUCE?! And you pay them for it?!” _

I take the front tentacles with horror then pull them down as I stare at Great Zapfish, still relaxing on that distant tower, located in Inkopolis square - a place where we’re heading anyway.

_“В рот мне кабель. Uh- u-unbelievable. Just fucking unbelievable._ _My job is stolen by a fish...FISH! Mom, born me back…”_

My shaking tone and lost behavior wasn't helping at all. She stared at me as if I was a schizophrenic idiot.

“ _ What was that in the beginning _ ?” She asked, pulling out her phone.

“ _ Home language. Sigh. Ok. OK! Stress is overrated, panic for pussies. What kind of job can I have, when that f-f-fish is throwing my work in a garbage can? Transformer substations, high voltage lines. Serving all this crap is in a past because your zapfish doesn’t need any of that! _ ”

I didn’t even switched my attention to her. My eyes too busy continuously drilling that disrespectful, happy zapfish. Helena remains silent though, probably sneaking peeks at her phone right now. I lower my tone, mumbling rather than speaking.

_ “We had levitating cars, anti grav technology, teleports, space stations and colonies; science bending our genomes to cure us from illnesses and make us stronger, faster, smarter! Technology marching along side the man, making us less humane...I didn’t have tentacles, ink. But I had a dream! A dream to live as a free man....Oh̡,̕ go͘d͠ ̴da͡m̵n it͢,̧ ̷a͟r̨e̴ ̸y̴ou ev͢en͜ l͘i͏sten͏in̵g̴?!̶” _

She turns to me and negatively shakes her head.

_ “Hmh.” _

I stood up, crossed my arm on the chest and give her a judging look with narrow my eyes, parodying her tone

_ “Don’t wish to listen me? Fine! Lets go and buy those clothes already..” _


	2. Part 2: Salt on the wounds

**_Awoken from the dream again_ **

**_Struggle is a rigid chain_ **

**_Fastened to our souls_ **

**_And this is not the land I knew_ **

**_Sterile ghosts influencing to_ **

**_New demons of control_ **

We're getting close to the tower with that giant insulating power generator causally staring at people. It scoffs me. High voltage cables, dishes, huge TV screens...Everything seems to be organised in a way so that this Great Zapfish wouldn't be needed. Hmm… That would imply that the presence of energy storage and/or reserve power supply lines to sustain the city… Ugh, I'm getting carried away.

On our way I see more and more of these cephalopods walking around and doing all sorts of things: inklings, jellies, one urchin cyclobe kid, octolings… -҉Oct̵o͏l̴i͜ngs f̸r͞e͘e͡ from ţy̸r͜an͠ny͜.͜ I e̢nv̷y͟ t͝hem. Oh, I got a bad feeling just looking at these guys. But thankfully, they aren't green skinned. No bleeding, no killing and attempts to bash a dent in my skull or rip my guts out just to put them back...Count to four, inhale. Count to four, exhale.

No, they seem to be normal and dressed up like people, acting like normal... Define "normal'. I'm surrounded by ghosts of our...MY past! And to make things more confusing and wrong - it's not even humans! I'm not human! Si͡gh̡. Suc͠h͟ a dram̨a qu͏ee̵n.͜..̶U̕n̛l͡i̕k͞e̕ ͏y͠ou ̸and me͟ T̢HEY ARȨ ͜NOR͟M̧AL̡! U̷nde͜r͘sto͝o̵d gơo͝g͘l̸e̷!̸?

I stop and take a deep breath, chest sky high, lungs pimping with fresh air. Then I exhale with relief and wipe some sweat by running both of my hand down on my face from forehead to chin. Ye, we're weirdos in the eyes of others. But god damn it, I need to not think about those sanitised dogs. Just forget it, toss it out like a broken phone. I've proven to be a madman already and triggering PTSD and/or getting in trouble is the last thing I want….

Whoa̴, what ͞a͢n͢ a̧c̡h̛iev͟e͝ment!͠ ͏Y̷ou͡ w̢an̵t̨ a ̢co҉okię? ̸S͠e̷r͏i͞ou̡sly though ,͠remember̸ ͘wha̸t the do̧ctorş sąįd ̛- ͡al̷l ͡oc̷tol҉i̕ngs ͟a̡re̢ s̴a͡n̸i͝t͟ise͢d ̡or̕ ̕wor͢k̸i̡ng wi͟th M̧a҉chin̵e͏!' stere͞oty̧pe/̢de͡l̛u̷si̧on i̶n͜t͏o y͢ou͞r ̶as̕s.͝..̧My҉ ass. ̸Ok, d͢on't d̨o̶ ̨that. ͝My̷ asş ̨is already in ͢need of ̢a p̶sycho̸lo͠gi͡s̕t̡ a̢n̵d̕ money to pay ̸the b͡ill̡s for͠ the weekl͡y̴ ͜u̸sa͡ge҉ ҉of ice̸ b̀a̕g͜ş.̕

҉

Was that your sick joke about me getting raped back in…? You know what, never mind. Seems like Helena made a stop near an orange food track and brought a cocktail while I was 'busy' staring at locals. I have no money to buy one for myself and she isn't sharing - gre͏e̕dy̸ b͟itch. I still came closer to her, just to feel a bit safer and shortly looked at the seller before she moved out.

Interesting thing is - the seller is uh...Well, it looks like a result of centipede and lobster having a baby with yellowish plankton bread, baseball hat and a hell of a lot of shoes on his limbs. Weird culture shocking look aside, that guy is kind, unlike my b̡alls-sitter. 

We didn't stay in the square - that's how she called the area - and moved to some kind of market building. Thank god for that - people started to notice me, giving me funny looks and gossiping about me. Helena clearly didn't like that and so she accelerated. I had to catch up with her, looking from the corner of my eyes on how everyone seems to mock me. But why? Is something wrong with my looks? Or… were those smiles and looks addressed to Helena because she's babysitting me? Who knows.

On the way to the shop my eyes catch sight of another octoling. But he or she had a missing leg and were forced to use clutches in order to move. I stopped, watching as they struggle to move, probably feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed to be restricted by lack of limbs. But they keep on going.

The sight of this...struggle triggers me, reminds me of the octolings down below the ground. I negatively shake my head in futile attempts to unsee this - this...Pain, struggle, ripping and cutting off flesh. Argh! I mumble, slightly strafing left and right like a drunk monkey. Helena notices that something is wrong and turns around.

Keep it...out. Keep. It. Out! F-fuck, to late. Flashbacks start rolling in like thunder, reminding me of the things I saw, fight and endured. Its clouding my mind. I feel my jaw shaking, teeth playing a slight but constant melody of knocking. Rįc̶k͘!?͏ Com̵e ̢on,͢ paras͝iţe!

Life continues around, that octoling is still moving. But this IS octoling, is ... Tartar's dog! They may look alive and healthy but I-I argh...Why… is.. That...T-T-thing trying to insult me?! I know what they can do, WHO they are! Why!? Why won't you regenerate your leg like the dog you are?! M͏oron,̛ sna͞p ̴ou͏t̷ ͡o̸f ̛iţ!

A sudden burst of pain brings me back to reality. I gasp in pain, but Helena immediately shuts my mouth with a tentacle of hers, pinning me against the wall. Instinctively I struggle and panic, but - OOF! - she gently deny my confused 'escape attempt' by a strong left hook in solar plexus...or somewhere around...that...area. Having a hard time breathing, gonna relax for a second. I look around with my eyes: we were in an alleyway, seems like she quickly dragged me from the street while I was tripping. She looks angry like she’s about to skin me alive while gritting her teeth and fangs. I shallow and gently put her tentacle away from my mouth.

There is a moment of silence between us, as we start staring at each other. I opened my mouth, having no idea what kind of poor excuse could save my ass from her wrath. But she negatively shook her hand and released me by taking a step back, turning away. I dust myself off and brush in shame, awkwardly raising a finger in preparation to say something like ‘Sorry for a sudden desire to violently kill that one legged octoling that triggered my mental trauma. Don’t expect you to understand and bla-bla-bla.’. Well, here it goes.

_“Ahem, I’m -_ ”

She immediately turns back, something internally squeezed with terrified gasp in me. She took a short pause, looking at me with mixed exploration and said… with strangely calm tone:

_“Guess I really have to babysit you.”_ She took a sigh and kneads her fists with a more serious tone. It’s intimidating...

_“You won’t go anywhere without me...no matter how embarrassing it will be for me, got it? And we’re going to psychotherapist tomorrow, gonna check you up.”_

_“I’l͞l͡ ͟try̧ ͠to b̛e a go͠od͝ d̢og, h̢e-he”_

She raised her eyebrow with a short ‘ hm?’ I shake up from a mocking reminder Agent Asshole, goosebumps on my spine. 

_“Yes, ma'am and sorry for being a pain in your - sweet, h̢o͜t ̵a͏s̸s͝th̛i̕s͟ basta̡r̸d ͞w̴ants, h͡e-h̷e ...Rrr, am I?!”_

I roll my eyes with an annoyed moan.

_“ Ooooh, I’ll never get used to that. Can we go, please?”_

Without a reply she turned around and walked back on the street. Now please, Asshole, stay quiet, imagine how you'd fuck someone, take revenge on the guy you never liked, or something! I want to enjoy the city views without accidents and insults ringing in my head..

***More time skips...Yikes***

We finally arrived to some big ass shopping center with a neon sign ‘Arowana Mall’. Helena briefly described the place as we walked in, pointing here and there. Coffee shops, a gym, a fountain, a pair of escalators, some trees as decoration. Just like with everything else in this city, I haven’t seen anything like that in decades of suffering I ...I ah.. It’s breathtaking.. It’s simply breathtaking. But enough of that! We move to the second floor. Some folks are gathered near big TV Screens and windows on one side - watching some sport games going on in stage just outside this building. Turf War. ̸It͜’s͠ ̷c͘a͘l̶l̕e͟d͟ ̛T̸ưŗf̛ W͞ar͝..͜m̨ay͠be we’҉ll҉ can pl̸a͜y, t͜r̢y it̡ o̷ut ̶so͜m̕e͏day ͞if ͠they ͡l͞et ̕us̶

There’s mirrors here and there, one of them is occupied by kids and teens boosting their egos. I stop near one of them and take a look in the mirror myself. But in reflection I see no human, but something else, someone else - _me_. No longer a man, but I still act like one. I close my eyes and put my hand on the glass, speaking with a low tone.

_"That's. Not...my body.."_

S̵i̶g͏h… My moment of personal sadness got rudely interrupted by someone grabbing my tentacles and escorting me the fuck away from the mirror. With a gasp I opened my eyes and turned around to see Helena pointing a finger at me with lowered tone, close to whisper

_"Could you stop acting weird? We are in public if you forgot."_

...̧th̨a͘t embarrass͠ing̢ fe͡el w̵he̴n ̸S̡H͢E ̧IS̕ ͟RIG̴HT͞!҉ I shake my head and feed my head, replying with some concern

"I'd love to act like a untraumatized youngling, smile, fuck and be useful, surrounded by friends.....I really do. But I can't. It's not that easy for me to just

..f-f-forget everything in a couple of weeks and act like nothing happened. And unlike you...I lost everything."

She narrows her green eyes, staring into my soul. Her lips barely open up revealing her fangs. 

_"Your god damn right."_

She stepped away and took a hold on my hand, before escorting me to one of the shops on the floor. She is too fast, so I didn’t read the sign properly, but I think it was something about turf war gear. Huh. Once inside release me and point at the shelves with all sorts of clothing.

_“Pick your gear.”_

Interesting. Each one of the clothes had that strange badge attached to them, made from some kind of sea shell. I looked at one of them, it had four icons: one big, one small and two others are marked with a question mark. Bef͘o̵re͜ y͜ou as̵k,̷ ma̡t͏e - ͝yo̵u͞ 're͠ not h͢a̧ll̴uc̛ina͠t̡i̢n҉g ͠an̢d̡ I ̵hav̢e no ҉fuc͢king̶ idea̡ w̴hat͟ t̵he ̛s̕h̶ell̕ ͡they ͢it͞ me̢ans. I rob my head in confusion, but Helena speaks up.

_“And check their abilities for ...Ah, you already got that.”_

I turn to her, pointing at the badge I hold

_“Eeeh ...Abilities? You mean this badges attached to everything here?”_

She rolled her eyes a bit and replied with an annoyed tone.

_“Yes.”_ She looked me in the eyes and sighed, picking up a tablet from the nearest wall, giving it to me.

_“Get it now?”_

She sounds like she really doesn’t want to babysit me and explain every obvious thing for an inkling, but what can I do? I don't know too much about this! Sigh, let's see...This is a table, many columns with values and names: Icon, description, values for main and sub slots...Lots of numbers to compare. I raise my eyes back to Helena with unease confusion in my voice

_“Abilities on clothes...? You can’t be serious...”_

She stared at me with quite a serious look and continued picking up her new clothes. I rolled my eyes and continued, getting frustrated by my own stupidity and local nonsense:

_“Dwah, Ju-just how...u-u-uh.”_

I quickly looked around and took pilot glasses from the shelf and pointed and them, while checking it’s abilities

_“How the f-f-f...hell this pair of glass and plastic can increase my ink tank capacity and amplify damage of my sub weapon - whatever that is.. How?! it’s not an MMO! It’s real life damn it!”_

Helena shrugged, looking at sport shirts.

_“I dunno! Now shut up and deal with it. We are here to get you a proper gear for games and casual walking, not for you to annoy me with childish questions.”_

My frustration died out the second I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and spotted a dark blue jelly, dressed up as sick parody of french artist. Yep, that’s a seller or even an owner of this shop.

_“Having a hard time choosing clothes to look fresh and austanding as fishinly possible sir?”_

Aa̶ąn̨d҉ he h̸a̵v̷e a ̷s͜om̧ew̷ha͠t̴ french a̛c͡c͏ent.͟.͘.h̕u̧h̢. I react with a mixed expression and blinking a couple of times

_“Eh? I-I...Well”_

I shake my head, as an asshole stepping in and taking the matter of speaking into my..his hands.

_“Thank you, I would like to-”_

He laid his eyes on something and moved

_“On second thought no - I think I found just what I need”_

He said approaching a bust made from some kind of sea shell with a gas mask on its ‘face’. I dunno why, but I can feel how his hands began to shake with inner...oh? Oh.. I can feel headache and - a melody? I hear voices, echoing and saying something like - argh uh...Like three people sing in a chorus but with a very short delay.

_...Try to hold it together…._

I shorly regain control over my body and wipe off the blood from my nose. The seller looked confused, asking something, but his voice is too muffled, too hard to hear. Why? Why do I get the feeling like I’m about to slip back into the darkness and -

_!EM ̷EASE̕LE͝R_

***Flashback. 4 years ago***

Old chair...clamps on my limbs... hard to think and see. Around me - some dark room. There are only cameras, speakers and the cold, wet air. I feel terrible, I feel good, I feel confused and horney...am I drugged or, hallucinating? I shake my head, looking around, but there is no one. I’m struggling in my attempts to get out, but my body is a bit paralysed, refusing to listen to me. I can only move my head. Oh cod-cod-cod! Fear is clouding my mind like a corrosion. I’m trying to focus and speak, sweating and breathing heavily. 

_“Wha-what happened? W-where am I? Why am I being imprisoned? R̸͝R̶̢Release me!”_

No response.. 

A mechanism lowers a device from the ceiling - some kind of high tech helm with face plate, connected with wire. I try to resist, barely scream and dodge it, but it attach it to me anyway. Speakers come to life for a moment, transmitting a synthetic, cold voice

“ _Mind is a harness. I have harnessed, the harness. Welcome to the Project Promised Land.”_

Faceplate begin to begin light up. But for a moment something distracts me...like the walls began to speak, to sing.

_“W-what is that melody?” -_ broke from my lips as light inside faceplate began to-D-d-d-raaaAAAAGH!

WH͝Y?̸!̵ This is wrong! My mind is collapsing like a card house! 

  


Ả̳̗̳̮̥͙̙̂A̟̚Ã̾̌̏̈́̿ͮ҉̹̩͎͓A̳̬͙ͣͥ͑̌ͪ̑A̧̓̍̈̑͋ͭ̀A̜̟̯̘͚̰͔͛̔͒Ą̦ͩ̒̃̌A͖̩̔̀̄͑ͨA̫̭̝̣̮͉Ȧ̙̼̩̦̭A̮̹̠̘̤̻ͭA̟̱͗̅͒ͪÄ̢̖́͆͒͋ͧ̃A͚͎̫̠̗Ả͍͚̜̩̖ͣͣ̈̓͊Ā̝̹ͯ̓̌̓A̍ͨ̃͡Ḁ̢͓̱̭͐ͭ͒̃ͅͅṘ̖͍̩̟̐ͪ̀͜G̰̟̤̮̟̰͟G̢̞̭̤̦͖̀͒Ḥ̬̦̞̮̯̕H̩̞̟̭̲͔͔̀ͬ́ͮ̐̚͡H̛̬ͤ̿̄ͩH̹̗̜H̘͔̻̲͍̟̅̈̄̏ͅ ͌͂ͩ̓ͩ̑͆͝

!p̶o͏ts ti ekaM !pots ti ekaM !pots ti e҉k̨aM

...Hold it together...Hold it together...Hold it together! Hold it together!! HOLD IT TOGE̕T̵H͠E͞R!

Personality!...Memories!...Emotions!..It’s too-!

_….e҉cn͏adi̷u҉g̕ ͠a ͏s'yd̛o͏leM_

It’s too much too hold on too.

_...͞r͢ehtegot ti dlo̶h̨_

….Erasing, deleting, splitting mind in fragments to replace it. But echo could still hear the melody. 

_҉.…̷rehtegot ,rehtegot ,rehtego҉T.̛…_

With it’s last bits of consciousness it yelled for mercy and saw that freedom...Imprisonment…

_...͞r͢ehtegot ti dlo̶h̨_

It’s all an illusion. After all. Mind is a harness. **I** have harnessed, the harness.   


_...No strings on me…._

**_!em netsiL_ **


	3. Part 3: Misfits's Thoughts

_ Fifth of july, Friday. Year - don’t even care... _

_ It's been...month and a half since Helena took me in, adopted me so to say. Yet, counting my time spent as a pet. Constantly visiting a physiotherapist with her, talking about things like how I'm adapting, my mental disorder, my mental trauma and so on. She goes on the visits too, but they are private. I can only guess what they are discussing or doing - the walls are soundproof. _

_ Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention: after my last visit I got a suggestion to write my own diary, keep my thoughts on paper. So this is my first entry. And for for christ sake Erin - if you're reading this, I- _

*Remaining part of the page crudely ripped off *

_ ….Honestly, I don't know what I'm supposed to write here. My dreams, my fantasies, my problems? Oh, I have problems to spare! Fresh example: work. I need it. Badly. And I can't find it, despite my knowledge. They say with serious 'faces' that there is no way an octoling could be a good electrician, because 'we' can't stretch our limbs like jellies. I asked them to test me, let me prove that I can outperform those boneless workers in no time! Did they listen? NO!  _

"Your kind is all about entrainment and Turf Wars. Have fun, make money, live happy." _ \- It's not exactly how one of the employers said it, but the point is the same. They all say the same thing. I can’t put my knowledge to use, because I’m always in the wrong place! Same goes for other jobs I tried applying for. What am I supposed to do? Work as a delivery boy? What a polite ...shell spined...RACIST SONS OF... _

*Some text are unreadable due to the tears on paper and illegible handwriting*

_ Struggles feel myself comfortable at home, try to hide that, relax. I'm a guest here with no purpose, no goals, no job...Hell, I don't even have a home! I simply exist as some kind of fugitive in a confusing world. Everything is similar but wrong...even if it is triggers my nostalgia with a little ‘ding’ from the Fallout.  _

_ Look even my body is not my own, yet I'm in charge of every bloody limb it has! And everyone...even Helena ascribe to me other people's actions and accusations! Lady, am an octoling pretending to act friendly and confused just to stab you in a back later or am a human mind, stuck in octarian body with it’s original personality still present and not happy with it’s unwanted neighbor?! She'll break my nose if I'll ask that question - the answer is obvious for her. _

_ At least she knows that I suffer from personality disorder. Ye.. _ ’I’ _. Who am I lying to? The truth is more depressing:  _ **_I AM_ ** _ the second personality, the sickness, the source of problems to this octoling. He never asked for it, neither did I. How do I fix it? Brainwash me out and he’s cured...what’s left of him anyway. But I don’t want to die! I don’t want to be erased! I know, it’s wrong, it’s unfair but… _

_ I spend so much time working just to survive, I...I need it now. Earn money to pay for rent, food, have money to spend, feel useful, have at least some purpose in my fucked up life. I need it to be useful, spend my time doing something beneficial. I guess life turned me into a broken hard worker, using work to forget, escape the pain. Yet I'm living up to the dead mark claim Professor used - parasite, misfit, failure. Free house, free food, no need to work and two young, hot girls around with one of them having lust towards you. For some people it may look like like living the dream. For me...I dunno. Maybe I’m just a misfit that needs a courier to boost up my morality by silently staring at me and using a speech check dialogue option. Heh. _

*There is a line, separating the text*

_ My dreams are a never ending nightmare. Sometimes I see bits of Ashhole's past, sometimes my past. I hate to relive those moments, complete tests and kill my own friends over and over again. To make it worse I've been beaten by Helena for disrupting her sleep already. Now I use sleeping pills. _

_ Still feels like shit in the morning, especially when I wake up at midnight which -happens from time to time. Erin said I just stare at a wall and argue and insult myself. Guess that's how my conversations with Agent Asshole looks… _

_ And sometimes I hear a melody in my dreams. A Melody and a voice. It makes me calm, focused, it silence the madness, helps me sleep. I don’t know what the voice saying though - it’s nearly impossible to understand it, but I think it said something about harnessing the harness, whatever that means. Who knows, maybe I’m just hallucinating.  _

*Next two pages are unreadable*

_ Helena is a cold hearted bitch as Assholes describe her. Agent 3, Green Terror yata-yata. They sure hate each other a lot - I get that. Then why on earth am I the one, who endures all the beating, insults and pain like I’m her fucking property?! Maybe I'm exaggerating a little, still I don’t want to be a part of your drama!  _

_ …He's afraid of her and that fear translates to me. I dunno, she might just hate octolings in general. Heh, I can support her in that - no matter how ironic that sounds. She goes out in the evening and then returns in the morning, drunk...sometimes a bit beaten. Erin voice her concerns about this, said that she was way more 'stable' before she picked me up. Может у нее недотрах?(In case you'll read this it means 'lack of sex') . In any case I don’t like that too. She’s dangerous already and clearly hold herself from hurting me. But when she’s drunk. Honestly, I’m afraid to get near her, try to speak with her....Unlike Erin. _

  
  


_ Speaking of Agent 4. Erin is like a total opposite of our miss Green Terror. Bisexual (Blind guess), positive to the point of absurd and loves to fuck with everyone. Heh, maybe I should nickname her 'Goldfish' for that? A yellow fish granting wish of every teen ever..I wonder if there is a reason  _

  
  
  


_ Erin, I know you’re reading this (If not - it’ll be embarrassing to blame you for nothing). I get it, you are young, cute, friendly, dangerously active and attractive but that doesn't mean you can ink the slide of a door and swing inside the bathroom, while I'm taking a shower! I could have had a bloody heart attack! And for what - a friendly rape and some hugs?! I'm not your girlfriend, you gotta knock on the door and ask first! And next time you decide to do something like this - put a damn strip or whatever this lesbian dick analog is called and go ahead - do a fatality on my psyche! _

_ Look, I appreciate your unhealthy desire to fuck with people and fill them with joy, but this is lust, not love. And as much as I want to put my fingers on your smooth ass and enjoy the moment - no no and no. I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of you! How am I supposed to explain that to Helena?! She has a hard time tolerating my presence, I have a hard time trying to adapt to the new life, forget the hell I saw and find some comfort living with a second personality in my head. I don't know any of you as much as I want to, but I can say for sure - that won't stop you from trying.  _

  
  


*One more page is missing*

_ Because of that, they keep me in house most of the time. Don’t let me play in their so called Turf Wars - lack of trust. Well, at least Erin was kind enough to fetch me some of her old school books. Biology, history and others - I feel like a schoolboy which is already weird considering our old education system - downloaded the knowledge directly into our brains to prove your in an actual job. Now while girls are having fun on their Splatfest holidays or whatever that is, I've been reading books and now write this stupid diary at midnight. _

_ Inklings and octolings..Not only do those anime hentai fuckers look just like humans with minor differences, they also share similarities in biology and DNA (that really raises some questions). But are there many differences or...improvements? I'm an engineer, not an egghead nerd lord.  _

_ First of all: no fucking bones! Instead they have advanced cartilages. Yea, old fashioned bones gave us more durability, support to meat and bla-bla-bla. Cartilages on the other hand...well, no bones to break plus it grants good flexibility - helena already proved both points. Also it may explain how they manage to go in squid/octo form and back so easily. Switching your form does not affect your weight. At least the laws of physics are too tough for these squids. Cons - they are less...durable and more susceptible to physical harm. But this is where interesting shit begins. _

_ Ink. They have a goddamn class subject exclusively about that liquid stuff! To my suprise Ink is a better version of lymphatic system, using ink sack which in the right lung (opposite to the heart) as a central pump, storage and production organ. Aside from having lymph functions and using it’s nodes Ink act as a bio catalyst. Active regeneration, shape shifting, prolong lifespan - this colored shit got it covered. _

_ But here’s some more interesting stuff. Ink can be used to hide clothes and items like weapons, use ink to swim and abuse squid/octo form to jump like crazy and reach new levels of mobility. Still, no one have a solid explanation of how the hell an inkling/octoling can submerge in ink on the ground/walls and swim there, like it’s a bloody one and a half meter pool instead of flat surface. Only theories. _

_ I also learned that ink colored can be changed at your will. It also recolors your tentacles but their tips are always retain natural ink color. And something extra - under effect of drugs, extreme stress or during sex tentacles tend to get..melty. It’s nothing serious, but one will need to clean up the mess or wait till the ink is dissolved by all the microbes and other invisible motherfuckers in the air.  _

_ Nerd stuff and conflicts aside girls plan to take my ass to some kind of 'Wahoo World' . Amusement park and a carnival themed Turf War stage. Dunno why, but I already feel nostalgia creeping down my spine with excitement and whispers, promising a good time. We'll see... _


	4. Part 4: Ruiner

The 'Wahoo World'. Attractions, tents with mini-games, food and gifts for sale, mediocre music and overall atmosphere of carnival. It's like I'm watching a movie. Kids running around, pairs of teens, walking here and there inc͏ļudin̵g̴ ḩe̷ar͢tl͝e͡s̨s ̡fuckin͡g͘ ͝an͢i͘ma͢ls̢. Jųs̛t҉ ̕l҉o̴o͞k ̴at ͘t͠h̷o͡se ̴tw͠o̧ ͜b͝o̶y̧s ͞hold͡i͝ng̸ ha͟n͡d͝s̛ ҉an̵d͘ wrap͟ping̛ ̴t̢he͟ir t̸e͝n͏t̴a̧c͞le̢ş ̸li͢ke͡ t͞he̴y͢ ҉a̸r̵e on͜ a ͟f͝u̧c͠ki͏ng date...Makes͏ m̸e̷ w͠ant͞ to puk͏e.

I stop and with a sigh, raise my head a bit and pull out a pocket mirror. Been wearing it like an amulet with a chain around my neck, hiding it under my shirt - easier to access that way and harder to lose. 

I look into my reflection, only to reveal angry Agent Asshole. Wow, someone is extra salty today...Right, keep my lips shut and voice as quiet as possible, so no one could hear me quietly muttering with myself. Cod, just look at me: a human mind in different body and confused as fuck, coming up with a way of self communication in public without looking like a new candidate for a madhouse. Yay me.

_ “What is it again, mate?” _

_ “None of your parasite’s business. Fuck off and have fun with those bitches, will ya?” _

I narrow my eyes a bit, quickly looking around. Helena is currently occupied with Erin, but remains nearby so I stare back in the mirror, unimpressed for a moment. And then I grin a mocking smile

_ “Let me guess. You have a soft spot for boys?” _

Wish I could burst out in laughter right now, 'repaying him with the same coin' as they say. But I restrain myself with some sarcasm in tone and short ‘he’ at the end. Aaand it didn’t light up his mood at all. Nope, he refused to reply, negatively shaking his head...real slowly. I close the pocket mirror and take it away, looking at the sky with a slight smirk. Homophobic octo ass, relax and enjoy such a good, shiny day….Hm, too good if you ask me.

No, I’m not dreaming. This place is real, look nice but I feel uncertain, odd, confused. Haven't seen anything like that for a loooong time. That feel of happiness and fun in the air...forgotten, like a dream. No booze, no dirty, depressed faces with fake smiles, no caustic smoke walls from the cigarettes, giving a corridor Silent Hill atmosphere. No...its...just happy people. Enjoying their day. Weird.

To make things worse there are a never ending supply of bloody gulls parodying UAV from any COD game I can remember, flying around, making those annoying noises and watching for food. They managed to survive - hooray for them. But did they even changed? It’s been millennia, yet those flying jackasses are identical to the ones I remember from my human days!...I think. Oh, it's hard to say for sure since details in my memory get mixed up...

Enough with that! I shake my head and look at the girls. Helena is keeping her eye on me, while Erin...uh…

_ "Voooooooooh!" _

She boil's with excitement, sparks in her wide opened eyes, fists clenched near her chest and legs constantly stomping ground. I look at her with questionable face, moving my eyes up and down. E͡it͠h̨e̸r̶ ̕s͢h͘e͘ ͝sh̴ov̨e͞d t͡wơ vib̨ra̷to҉r̕s̴ in ̕her͜ bl̡a͠st̢ ho͟le ͝o̴r̨ ͠s͝he'ş ̴h̨i̧g͢h͏..͡.OR b͟oth. Argh...She isn't.

Helena isn’t sharing Erin’s excitement though. No, she looks frustrated, twitchy, arms crossed on her chest and eyes moving up and down silently observing Erin jumping in front of her like a crazy kid on caffine

_ “Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?” _

I turn my eyes to Helena, waiting for her reaction. She rolls her eyes and sighs, muttering like a typical angry forever alone grandma from the childhood of every kid possible, sitting on the bench and wasting her whole day feeding birds and pointing at everyone passing, angrily calling them with a wide range of three words: whore, junkie, varmint. Finally she gave Erin a nod and opened her handbag, pulling out a credit card, saying:

_ “Yes.” _

Erin immediately confiscated it out of her hands, bending over and holding it in her arms like a crazy goblin with a ring, smiling like a maniac and spinning around. I’͏m͟ s҉ur̡r̛o̷unde̷d ͡by̢ b̷onker͟s, pa͞ra̸s̛ite ͡and a̕ss̡ ̴d̕ri̛llinģ animals.̨ K͞ill m̵e. Later. 

Oh, look, she just jumped with a card holding hard raised in the air! Dressed her in green, gave her a hat and we got a perfect Zelda parody, he-he.

_ “Booyah!! Time to drain this cart dry and then have a party! Stay fresh you two! YOLO!” _

And with that she switched to her squid form and super jumped away. On̨e͡ ̛b҉itc̨h do̧wn̨, o̡n͝e ̨t͠o̢ ̶go - zip it. I’m turning to Helena with some traces of our little frustrating inner ‘conversation’ on my face and notes of discontent, covering them with a confusion:

_ “Is she really 17? She’s shorter than both of us, looks and acts like a teen on a Red Bull diet” _

In return she raised her eyebrow.

_ “What is Red Bull?” _

_ “Energy drink. You know, something that isn’t booze. You always drink like a rubbish alcoholic. Like for eel, have mercy on your liver!” _

Helena looks at me with irritation, but still manage to act normal.

_ “You shut your gob you schiz octo twat.” _

Her tone shifts in thin balance between  _ ‘this is fine’ _ and  _ ‘ _ _ PUNCH HIM SO HARD, HE EXPLODES!’.  _ My ear twitched, picking up a sound that stands out from the general noise.

_ “Ssh...C-can you hear that music?” _

She looks around and shrugs. But I swear I can hear an electric guitar solo slowly raging among the crowd, birds and all the other noises. Please tell that I’m not hallucinating and there is someone with ACTUAL good music rather than sea trash I heard so far. S͞uu̵r̕e,̢ your̴ h̷u͏m̴an ̢so҉ngs͞ ̕a͟r͏e t͞o҉t͏a͘l̶l̨y̸ b̴et͡t͢er!

I move to the source of the sound. It gets louder, cleaner...familiar. I think I remember it - ’Sweet Dreams’, but in slower heavy metal cover. I dig the beat, but who is playing it? Who?! The sound leads me to a radio close by, sitting on a desk in a tent with dressed up jelly selling toys. He..she..argh, I don’t remember if they even have gender or not. T͞hey͝ ̕do,̢ ͘LAMO̵!͘ ̛H͏a-ha-̸ha.͢.̨. Argh, to hell with it! They looked at me, clapping on the table with their two translucent blue sausage like limbs.   
  
_ “Good day sir! Looking to buy something?” _

Their casual tone confused me for a moment. I negatively shook my head and brushed a bit, pointing at radio.

_ “Ah? Oh, no-no. Sorry. I got attracted by the radio song...I haven’t heard it in a very long time” _

Despite my lack of emotions, I can bet my balls that - Thi̸n҉g͠? You w͘an̨ţed ͡t̶o ‘s̕ay̷’ ̷th͢ing. Pr̴acţi͝c̵iņg͠ ̴xeno̴phobia͢,̕ Para̛sit̡e͝?̷ Rrrggh, I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear that like everyone else did. I think that jelly is surprised...or was. Now it - H͠a!̨ - SILENCE! They are confused.

_ “Sir, are you ok?” _

I twist my face a bit and cover my mouth with a hand, briefly looking at Helena emerging from the crowd to keep her ‘duty’ at babysitting me. She distracts herself with a phone, but I'm pretty sure she won’t let me do something stupid even if w̧̕e̵̸ wanted. 

_ “S-sorry, just daydreaming a bit.” _

Before I or they could have said anything, music got a vocal reinforcement:

_ Мечты сладки как сны _

_ Грёзы опасны и грешны _

_ Я обошел этот безумный мир _

_ Каждый ищет что то и хочет _

_ Кто то ждёт унижения _

_ Кто то сам хочет унижать….. _

_ Кто то ждёт искушения _

_ Кто то сам хочет искушать…. _

And it went back to instrumentals but with more aggression and power, leaving me stunned, blinking my eyes and flapping ears, frontal tentacle rubbing my eyebrow thoughtfully. And Jelly just enjoyed the song, serving customers. I snapped out it the short nostalgia injection and pointed my finger at the radio with mix of confusion, surprised tone and curiosity:

_ “What was that?” _

To my Suprise Helena’s junding voice rang behind my ears faster than this Jelly spoke...without a mouth to begin with:

_ “That music? Have to be new Dedf1sh’s song. They are the only ones who make that weird stuff. Over fifty years in DJ career writing and playing the songs of ‘the old way’ as they say.” _ __   
__   
She said it imitating quotes with fingers and tone. I raised a brow with a quiet ‘hmm’ in response, still listening to the radio. Wait. ‘They’? I turned to her, asking:

_ “They? So it’s a music gang then?” _

She negatively shakes her head

_ “No, it’s a single DJ, not a bang, stupid.” _

That’s confusing and so is my tone

_ “But you said ‘they’. Wait, don't tell me….A transgender DJ?” _

She opened her mouth for a moment, blinking and slightly tilted her head to the side.

_ “....Trans -what?” _

Confused questionable tone of seller behind me breaking silence and Helena’s ‘brain.exe went for lunch’ facial expression put me in silence for a moment. Ok, fine, I’ll ask differently.

_ “That Dedf1sh of yours. Is it he or she?” _

Helena immediately snapped and shrugged with a short, casually fun: __   
_   
_ __ “Dunno.”

I turned to the seller but he replied with the same move and added:   
  
_ “No one knows, sir. Their identity, gender...even race is a mystery. They always perform in a black suit with a fancy sci-fi helmet like a cosmo-fish from a space movie. It could be anyone!” _

_ “Huh...I see.” _

That’s all I managed to say, processing the information. Helena on the other hand went to the seller and brought a little plush toy and said to the seller:

_ “That music style is weird if you ask me.” _   
  


I negatively shook my head with disappointing groan and said:   
  


_ “Then you sure haven’t listened to good, old fashioned heavy metal. And here’s a little free educational lesion. That song was done in russian language. MY language. And this song ain't made by your so called DJ because this is a cover of Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson which is also a cover! My grandfather used to listen to music like that and you tell me that someone clams it as something fresh and original? Back in my time that little fish would be turned apart for copyright infringement faster that I can clap.” _

She looked a bit surprised, while some cephalopods looked at me with a bit of confusion hearing our conversation. Jelly turned the radio’s volume down and spoke:   
  
_ “That’s some strange fantasy, sir! This song is original and was released this week and-!” _

I turned back to jelly with an irritated look and ask him:   
  
_ “Is it now? Can you even understand a word said there?” _   
  
This ̡f̛a̢c͠eless ҉bag͜ ̕of ̛bl̶ue̕ ͝g̕elati̸n - that jelly look a bit frustrated but ask with a clear ineptness:   
  
_ “Can you?” _ __   
  
I smile and shrug.   
  
__ “Музыку созданную людьми для людей на моём родном языке? Да без проблем, безликая ты медуза!”

_ (Translation: Music made for humans by humans in my native language? With ease, you faceless jelly!) _

P͝f̵ff, ͡lol.The jelly backed down, stunned and confused. Kids, standing nearby and waiting in line to buy some stuff got confused and surprised too. Not sure about Helena’s reaction though cuz I don’t have eyes on my her ass. I turn to her, but she’s too busy looking at her phone with frustration, aggressively punching the screen with her fingers, probably cursing Erin for destroying her money reserve, he-he. I walked away from jelly and his tent, looking at the sky with a slight smile cracking on my face. Making that faceless sentient abomination and kids around me confused - feels good.

A͞bu̕si͠n̷g y̧ơur ̧kn͏o̶wl͘edge̕ o҉f ̴a͟ d̛ȩa̢d͞ ̴ląngu̷a͡g͝e̶ to ̧i̵ns̡u̷lt an' inn͝oc̴en͜t fi̸s̷h-̢s̶ęll͝er,̧ by ͢m̨ak͞ing ̡him҉ ̷l̨o҉ok ͏s̴t͢u̶pid an̕d͡ ̕a̶f͞t̶e͜r̴ th̷at ̛you bla͝m͞e ҉me͟ f̴or ͝a̛c̨tįng̵ l̕i̢ke a̧ p̢i͜ece of shit? ͝Y͜o͝u’r̸e ̢a fuc̵k͢i͝n͞g ̸h͝ypocri̶te! Well unlike some hypocrite, who knows a limit so shut up! You’re ruining the moment.

Helena suddenly moans and rudely shoves her phone back in the pocket of her jacket. Then she closed her eyes with a long sigh, trying to keep her emotions in check. You know, she’s having a bad day and her morning hangover isn’t making things easier. I approach her, but the moment I tried to open my mouth and ask if she’s ok ,  she gave me that ‘warning look’ and slowly shakes her head horizontally. I immediately stepped back, my hand jerked away, as if I just touched a hot soldering iron! I shake it off and very carefully say

“You ̕s̡eem s̨t̢re͠ssed..”

She didn’t reply and take a step back, covering her ears. Uh...What is she doing? Ignoring me? Or is it a way of saying "Oh, that's it! I'm offended!" in inkling culture? My left frontal tentacle shapes in question mark, my eyebrows raise up and face officially commits ‘wtf is that supposed to mean’ expression. Uh.̧.R̸ick̕?̶ Sq̸ui̵d͡ ̴INĶom̛i͜n̢g. Wha? Who? Where? I move my head around, but see nothing particular.

And then out of fucking nowhere a yellow squid hit the ground like a meteor, right between me and Helena, leaving some ink on the ground with a blast wave lifting us in the air for a brief moment! I waved my hands in surprise and squeaked. The squid jumped out of the ink, transforming into an inkling once more. It was Erin, who was wearing new clothes.   
  
_ “BOOYAH bitches! I’m back! Lena! Check out my new gear! Sooooo fresh! You missed an epic fight with a kid over at the arcade! And some good looking boys! And-and-” _

B̢efǫre͠ y̕ou a̴sk - ̸t͝h̕at̛ ̴w̷a͡s a̶ s̕u̶p͟er j͘ump̧. Uh...thx. Still, cod! Is she under cocaine or something?! She talks TOO fast, and I can’t even understand what she’s muttering anymore! She keep jumping around Helena non stop talking with her crazy positive tone, all happy and excited. I stand impressed, watching how Helena just doesn't give a fuck and waits till Erin calms down with her ears covered. Guess it’s not her first time. Well, at least someone is having fun.

***Some time later***

We’re coming home. Helena still looks pissed off, Erin is hopping around all excitedly and I’m acting as a carrier with legs.

_ “Did you bring me here just so I can carry your bags?” _

_ “You wanted a job - you got it.”  _

Helena snarled, keeping her back turned

_ B͜itc̸h ͢got a ҉goo̶d͠ sęn̷se͝ ͟of hum̡ǫr. No, I didn’t mean that. OOoo͟oh͏ ye̵s ̸I d̛i͢d!” _

She only fixed her tentacles on her head, ignoring me. Erin intervened

_ “C’mon, Lena. Don’t be too hard on hi...him.” _

She suddenly stops, head twisting to the right, gazing upon a tent with candy and sweets for sale.    
  
_ “OOH! Candy! Can we get some?” _

Why do I have the urgent feeling like I know what’s gonna happen because I’ve seen it in a comic years ago? Whatever. Helena already stopped and turned back, looking at Erin’s ‘excited AGAIN’ mode and tent she’s pointing on. Second later she negatively shakes her head with short cold toned answer:

_ “No.” _

I remain silent. Erin twisted her tone and facial expression.

_ “But it’s on sale!” _

Something tells me that begging tone and stretching last word isn’t going to-

_ “No!” _

Yep. Feels like bloody deja vu or whatever it's called.

_ “Mom would’ve said yes!”  _

Her eyes are getting wet upon saying that. L̡is͘t̸en͟ to͠ ҉he͡r ̵t̷o͏ne̕. ͘Şo͡me҉th͟in̛g͜ ͡i͠s w͜r̨o̶ng..

_ “Then ask your mommy instead!” _

Helena did brutality on the dialogue with her best and only friend by irritated, disrespectful reply. Erin gasped, covering her mouth and took a step back, almost falling. All her excitement and childish behavior disappeared in an instance. Her ears dropped and she wiped off the tears, lowering her head. 

_ “L-lena...why?” _

She said almost crying and covered her face, slowly walking backwards. I cannot believe my eyes...Insult like that. She must have lost her mother... That’s not how you treat friends! You help them...You cover up their mistakes..you DIE for them...Aargh! My head bends in short burst of pain, images exploding in my mind, memories. Not now! I got to teach that green inked damned wretch a lesson of friendship!

_ “Lena, do you always treat everyone like shit?” _

I said it with a mocking, humiliating - hateful tone. For a moment there she looked sad, ashamed and offended, hesitantly held out her hand trying to say ‘I’m sorry’. But my voice triggered her. She immediately turned to me, irritated look and hands already twisting towards me, teeth and fists clenching. But I won’t back down with fear. I catch her hands and look her in the eyes with strict voice

_ “Friendship is magic, you know? Friends are more valuable than gold and you just made a terrible mistake by making your only friend cry! S͏o͞me̷ţhin̵g ҉o͢nly ̶col͞d̸ ̷hear͞te͢d ̵G̶r̴een̢ Te͡r͞ro̶r̕ ͏wou͜l̴d d̡o.” _

She grinds with an angry look, grinding her teeth and pulls herself back, forcing me to move by inertia. Are you planning to hug me to death? Nope, she’s pulling herself back at me. Spare moment later and her knee do a crash test of my press. I open my mouth and wide opened eyes, moaning in pain. Without a moment of delay for me to react another punch hit my belly...and another one, and another one - all in rapid succession, prolonging that disgusting pain ...slowing me down. Ooohggrgh, why I feel so slow? 

Then another punch came, but this time she punched me in the jaw with her fist. My body is tossed away, spinning in the air for a moment. A-a-a-aargh, why is everything so...so...slow downed? I’m gazing at worried people, gathering around to see a public fight and closing eyes for kids...Fuck! Everything goes to normal, except a burst of sharp, disgusting pain. I punch the ground and force myself to get up, clenched teeth and looking at a cold, now slightly colored with blue concrete. I can’t feel the left half of my face, my body twists and bends in moans. But here I generously receive another fist combo in my poor belly. I try to strike back, but Helena pushed me away from her by ramming my face with her head. 

I’m staggering back, left and right at the edge of losing my balance, holding my face with both hands, moaning in pain. I feel...dizzy, plus a noise rings in ears. I shake my head a bit too hard and bend on my knees, vomiting on the ground. I stand up and notice - my hand covered in blue blood. I try to touch my nose but it hurts way to much, it bleeds. I look at Helena then my hand and slowly turn my eyes back at her with anger covered by a mocking tone.

_ “So dark ... you sure you're not from the DC Universe??” _

I laugh and spit off some blood. She cracks her knuckles and steps forward. I shake my hand and prepare for an unfair fight, standing in defence. Sigh, so much for a good day. She get closer with someone of the background yelling to call guards and a medic. But...suddenly Erin pushed through the crowd and rushed to Helena, blocking her from any more me killing attempts and starting a vulgar trash talk with Helena, not letting me or her do something. Can’t understand what they saying tho, too fast, too loud...too much noise and ringing.

Then Erin turns to me and gasp in shock with her eyes wide opened. One blink and grabs my hand, throws it over my shoulder and turns with me, helping me to walk and guiding me. I dunno where are we going, and what did they said to each other. But I saw the glimpse of Erin’s face. Angry, eyes red and still full of ears. _.. _

_ Did I just ruin their relationship? _

***To be continued...***

**Haven't expect that turn of events, huh? Our Agent 3 going nuts, Erin defending Rick...Does that mean Rick just got his first friend in this familiar, yet diffrent world?**

**Tell me your thoughs, your ideas of what's gonna happend next. And of course stay tuned for next part.**


	5. Part 5: Hero with flaw

***Evening of the same day***

It’s raining for the first time since I came to the surface. To be honest, I thought I’d be at least somewhat happy to see this shit weather after so many years. But there is only sad residue sore throat, tired eyes and cold glass of gray-green liquor with hexagon of small ice cubes warming up my makeup of treated scratches and abrasions on the right side of the face. So called ‘Sequila: Seaweed supreme’. Tastes like tequila remixed with sea kale...not bad.

Our ‘legendary’ hero of Inkopolis won’t be coming. She's gonna spend new two weeks behind bars. From Erin’s words she didn’t say much, she only took the blame on herself. As for Erin. Well, she simply sits on my head in her squid form, burrowing in my tentacles; I should cut them off a bit. She might look smaller as a squid, but she’s not a pillow and my neck is getting tired of all that extra weight. 

But I’m not complaining, nope. I didnt even say a word when she climbed on me. She got some big shit to process trough. Friends... I can take that bullet, punch my tears back into my brain. But I doubt she can do the same. She’s too kind, too soft for this world. Or is she? She’s Agent 4 after all. 

_ “...honestly, I don’t understand her. She brought me here as a sign of good will and a chance to start again. Then why did she had to keep me locked up, beat and insult me on daily basis and keep me near her as a fucking pet?! I’m surprised that she didn’t put a collar on me! Cod...Girl's logic is even more fucked up than before!...No offence, Er.” _

Erin didn’t reply. My hand with a glass leave my face and lowers a bit. I look at the glass without moving my face and take a slip of that shit. I continued my monologue.   
  


_ “Looking for a answers at the button of a glass - cliche solution to the problems of everyone. Alcoholic. Ever. Pheh, sure. As if killing your liver would open a world inside a bottle and give you magical powers to wipe that bullshit away like a w͟ḩit̴e sweat”  _

I took a short pause chuckling at my own bad joke with my laugh quickly getting flooded by more thoughts. My troughs getting remixed, confused with memories. Flashbacks pop right in front of my eyes, brief hallucinations of ‘International’ - big fucking masterpiece of artificial island and two megapolosing build on top of it: one on the ground and other is in the sky. I sight and took another sip, swallowed it as my flashback become stronger and longer for a moment. But I don’t react to it. Why should I do that? It’s just a memory from my hometown...turned into a radioactive crater millennia ago.

_ “I’m not even supposed to be alive at that point! I made sure of that… Hic! _

A hiccup interrupted me. Arg, Booze, did I ask for that? 

_ “But for some reason I’m here…Of all 12 billions of people killed in that short and pointless war. Sure, let’s play Fallout...IN REAL FUCKING LIVE! What could possibly go wrong...” _

I sob and put the empty glass on the windowsill to avoid accidentally throwing it away.

_ “I feel like my existence is one big miracle and I dare to question it. But all miracles request sacrifice. And I..-” _

I raise my hands, inspecting and twisting it as it partially morphs, turning pink and become more sloppy, liquid; with fingers glue together and suckers popping out. My voice shakes under the pressure of alcoholic, but I keep it cool.

_ “..I think: was it all worth it? Am I still that same old and broken Richard, his more confident and influenced by madness self ...Or I’m just a outcast, foundation that reshape itself into something new? Maybe all of it! I don't think there is a right answer anyway. Fucking philosophical stuff." _

Rain is going full YOLO outside, as you like to say, Er. And I’m watch it, observing it while hiding behind the balcony glass. Makes me feel like...like...HIM. Oh, speaking of Erin.

_ “You didn’t say a word in the last hour. Er, are you still alive there?” _

After a short delay I hear a plangent yawn with a soft, lazy moan and can feel her moving on my head, making my neck beg for mercy..aargh. 

_ “Mmm, It’s so relaxing to listen to you talking, I almost fell asleep”  _

Her relaxed tone distracted me from my thoughts. My sight move above and look at glass, where I can hardly see reflections and watch how Erin jumped off my head. I turned to her. She already morphed back to human form. Hole-worn jeans, cropped to very short shorts; a short gray T-shirt uh...dressed more for covering her chest from my eyes than for normal wearing, because her belly is naked and looking good. She stood next to me, her back leaning on a windowsill. I smiled slightly, because I start to feel a bit awkward. I should ask her about Helena...

_ “How are you feeling?” _

Her eyes slightly shakes, moving chaotically for a brief moment. But she close them and give me a big, happy fake smile

_ “I’ll be fine! Don’t you worry about me!” _ She said with reassuring positive tone and opened her eyes.

_ “Same question to you, my little octoboy. You gonna be alright?” _

There was a note of concern in that question. I grinned with a slight smile, moving my head away. I gave a small nod

_ “Nah, she hits like a girl...I've dealt with worse. Still, that accident makes me think about things. I mean..” _

I turn to the window and look in a distance

_ “I have no family, no friends, no job or some kind or reason for me to be here...I’m alone, powerless and divided by what everyone would call insanity. But-” _ I quietly chuckle at absurd of my own condition

_ “I’m better than I ever was! Decades of underground madness, tests, panic and fear created by them, broken p͏sy̵ch͞e, blo̢od ̷lu͠st͞, ho͢mo̵p͘ho̵bi͞a̵,̵ ̡f͟e҉e҉l ͞of ̛infer͏ior̢ity ̷and̡ ̧bo͏i̵ling lu͏s̡t ̴t͟o̕ prove͜ m̛yse͜lf.̷...Hell, I recovered from my insanity trip!” _

I smile a bit, because my life makes no fucking sense and I’m getting drunk...by sea liquer, one glass at the time. But I hear a squeezed growl and get punched in my shoulder. Whoa. I didn’t expect that ,but the punch is too weak to break my balance. Erin reply:

_ “Stop saying that ya goof! You’re not alone!” _

I slowly turn to her. She have a faint blush on her cheeks, a voice echoed with a bits of grudge and anger. But the look in her eyes is full of confidence. I...I-I don’t know how to react to it, what to think of it. Did she said that to make me feel better? That look in her eyes makes me remember how she dragged me away from Helena, patched me up a bit, cooked dinner and didn’t even blamed me for what happend, only thanked me. 

I shake my head and move my tentacles away from my face. My thoughts are going loud from my mouth

_ “Why did you help me against her? You could have gotten hurt! And she treated you like..like..Squidshit! Yet you still call her a friend and stay near her? Why squidoo Why?” _

She didn’t reply, briefly looking at the rain. Then she opened her mouth and inhaled.

_ “Maybe because I care about her? She’s not a maniac or something horrible and dangerous! She’s only squid.” _

_ “And that’s already sounds weird. One supposte to say ‘she’s only  _ **_human_ ** _ ’... ” _

She took pause with her ear making a single wiggle, emitting a monotone ‘um’. I face slap myself and moan   
  
_ “We are getting off the topic, Er.”  _

She quickly shook her head and nods, looking at the rain outside.

_ “She had a tough life. Always had problems talking to others, letting sealing in. She’s a closed person. And you are an octoling, which only complicate things for her. I don’t know if you remember, but after she became Agent 3, Octavio used propaganda to justify his Great Zapfish raid. In the eyes of your brainwashed pals she was known as ‘Green Terror’...” _

_ “Ok, I will stop here for a second.”  _ I interrupt her. __  
_  
_ _ “I already heard that story from a different perspective. She is a merciless, cold inked splatting machine, committing a genocide on  _ **_our_ ** _....no,  _ **_their_ ** __ race. And don’t you dare try to prove me wrong, you know that’s true! And let me guess - she was so good at it, she jumps back in character the moment she see an octoling and the only reason Inkopolis isn’t octoling free at this point is her feminism power of will?”

Erin gave me an awkwardly faint smile, like she wanted to endorse me or laugh at the bad joke I just made, but because of a theme it would feel like a mocking. Well, that’s my guess anyway. I faintly smile in return and that distracts her 

_ “No, she just. Gosh, she doesn't hate you, she…” _

She took pause and lower her tone, looking me in the eyes.

_ “You just have to believe.” _

Those words echo in my ears, repeat themselves with a voice of a Professor, reignite some old memories. To think that humans and inklings would say the same bullshit, that they’ll act the same, make the same mistakes. I don’t want to believe. It frustrates me, but I fake it with a faint smile and low tone

_ “...believe...Where those that belief lead us to and at what cost?” _

_ “Uh...” _

_ “Exactly. Fucking. Nowhere.”  _ I slowly raise my tone with irritation taking a tole of me, taking a step forward with each word said, making Erin stumble backwards with mix of uncomfortable facial expression, fake happiness and fear.

_ “Empty promises to feed the hopes of doomed with a so called believe! ‘Work hard and pray harder! For our work a path to salvation! When we’ll wake up from dreams, we’ll be reborn from the deep.’ ” _

I stop and grow at myself with anger, staring her in the eyes with madness sparkling in my eyes, happy to ignite a fire of mental instability and drove me back into the cold corridors of the underground hell, where I crawled to the truth with all my might

_ “You ask me to believe in the impossible. Telling me that Green Terror can change, having faith in that. Such young and wrong. I saw enough to say that you inklings..Hell, ALL of you cephalopods are just like us, humans - even a nuclear apocalypse can’t change shit! Here’s an elder advice: leave her, while you can. _

  1. _Am. A FAILURE! A parasite! Deadweight! Just another sentient meatbag in the slaughterhouse of science! Replaceable with a snap of a finger. Just ctrl C Ctrl V a new version of me into a new body and be done with it! The things I’ve done, saw and went though...It’s a fucking miracle I’m still standing and not sitting in a madhouse or lying dead..if not worse. Compare to me - Helena is a fucking angel with hot sexy looks and balls to do some real damage.”_



I stop and look at her. She squeezed into a corner, afraid, shaking a bit but determined to fight. I take a step back, shaking my head and looking at my hands. All this anger, booze and memories gives me a headache. Gosh, did I really just scream my problems at innocent squid girl because she just asked me to believe in her friend? I think I’m starting to act like Agent Asshole. And he’s been silent ever since we came home. My...What kind of octoling/human personality chimera am I turning into? What kind of monster am I? Who am I now? I lose my balance and fall, but manage to stick to the window sill and the wall with my elbows. My eye, then my head turn into the window, looking in the hardly noticeable reflection. My face is full of uncertainty, my feels are remixed and confused. Emotions have played with my thoughts like a DJ with a vinnil plates.

I grin and closed my eyes for a moment, pushing myself to stand bloody still. I stare at Erin for a moment there, but say nothing and go back into the guest room. The body yawns treacherously, I take a 180 degree spin and fall on the couch with my back, staring at the ceiling. I know I should be grateful for having someone who tries to be nice and help me despite my behavior, tendency to talk with ‘myself’ and things I might say. I hear Erin exiting the balcony, walking to the couch and taking a seat near me and putting her hand on my forehead. I cover it with my frontal tentacle without even looking - I'm getting the hang of this.

Silence fills the room. Mood is ruined, probably for both of us. Asshole shows no signs of life..good. The last thing I need right now is his insults echoing in my poor - poor head. Finally Erin break the silence with a question: 

_ “My cute octo-goofball, are you depressed?” _

That low, caring tone with a nickname that would make one mad. She sounded like a mother calming down her child. And she’s not even full adult yet by local standards. But who cares about the rules anymore? I replied softly

“...I guess…”

_ “How can I cheer you up then?” _

The last time she asked that question I had to reject her sex offer in shook. Now? I emit a short giggle and reply with a more or less brighter tone, trying to mimic her

_ “What can you do? Blind me with your bi energy? Summon a pole and dance striptease in cat costume? Turn me into a vampire with your fangs?” _

She giggled in return. I partially move my head to the left to catch her sight in my eyes. Yea, she’s lying near me, using her bend arm as a support for the head, legs bent, face brushed. She smiles and replies:   
  
_ “Well, I don’t have a pool and a cat suit…But I sure can do the rest!” _   
  
She winked, leaving me speechless for a moment. WTF? I’m falling into handmade depression, having a doud about should I push her away or let her be my friend and be ready to lose her! And she remains positive and friendly…And she playing with my tentacle, gazing at it; but her face brush is gone. 

_ “Rick, let’s be honest here. You are my friend and I’ll be splat if I’ll just let you suffer that unfair abuse only to torture yourself later with pointless questions. You are supposed to have fun, stay fresh; yet you overthink and overreact too much, worry about something unimportant. Look, I don’t care where you came from, what kind of salmons stuck in your head. Even that crazy writing about long extended humanity, crazy horror stuff about so called ‘Machine’ is real - I’m here for you, ready to help with everything I can! And your personality split can’t stop me!” _

I….I can’t...process all this, can’t decide what to think of it. I think of friends and only see how I lose them. One by one. They did so much for me. And I can’t even remember their names... I grind my teeth and close my eyes. But then I open them wide with realisation, a revelation. She’s right. Why am I wasting my time and nerves hammering nails into the coffin of my own depression, my paradox of existence? This evening is probably the best time I had in years! No underground horrors, no Green Terror with her behavior, no Asshole with his insults and spicy comments. Just me, comfortable quiet place, booze to feel no regret and a girl, ready to sleep with you if you ask nicely. 

I get up to a sitting position and turn to Erin. Motivation to life and mood fixing through censored sex scene with no actual sex after punching my ass so hard, I made a friend? Heh. That’s too much cliche for a guy with cliche breaking life…And I’m ok with that.

  
_ “You know what? You’re right, squido! Fuck everything, I had enough bull...Aarg I mean squidshit in my life. I want to have a good time too!”  _

Upon hearing that she smiles and speaks with a more uh, seducing tone.

_ “Oooooh. Willst du eine sexy Zeit mit Agent 69? He-he-he” _

She didn’t wait for my reaction or reply to her use of broken octarian/german wanna be language and already taking off her shirt with a smirk and blush on her excited and face. I think there’s even some child happiness there. I try to stand up, but she push me to lie down and sits on me, taking off her bra and tossing it away with style. My eyes lock on her naked chest, blush and faint smile pops on my half drunk, half beaten face. I slowly move my hands on her sides and move them down...oh-oh ye, enj-joying the warm touch of her smooth skin. To that she responds with a broadly smooth, baring her fangs, which sober me up a bit and make stop. I blush even more from a single awkward, yet terrifying though that just came into my mind.

_ “Eh...Er?” _

_ “Ya?” _

She still smile with her shiny clean teeth. Makes me swallow and shake up a bit

_ “...I hope you won’t bite off anything important down there with your fangs.” _

To which she laughs, sliding down and confiscating my shorts, still staring at me with a smile.

_ “I’ll be gentle)” _

……...

  
  


**Some of you might be asking right now: ‘Where is the high quality sex scene?! Why does it have to end on the most important and interesting note?!!’ It’s the same thing as it was with background rape and torture back in chapter 1 - use your bloody imagination! And send me feedback, write comments and be sure to toss a slipper in my face for ending this part on...that note.**


	6. Part 6: Cracked nostalgia goggles

_ ͠͝ ̵͢ ̧ ͟ ̷̡͜ ̡ ̛͜͝ ̢ ̶ ͝ ̨ ̵ ̧̧̛͠Всё скроет тушь немая ͟ ̵͢͞ ͘͏͠ ̸͘ ̷͟ ͞ ͠ ̸͢ ̨ ͏͝ ̧ _

_ ̧ ̵ ̧̛ ͢ ̷ ͟ ̕ ̢ ͢ ҉͝ ̷͞ ̸За тобой крадётся смерть ̢ ̵̛ ̧͝ ̸͠ ͠ ͏ _

_ ͞ ͏ ͜ ̡͟ ̵̧ ̢ ̢ ͟ ͞ ̕͟ ͏ ̧͞ ͠И вот-вот поймает̡͘ ̛ ̧ ҉̸ ̨ ̶̴͟ ̡̛ ͠ ̸̷͢ ̨͘ ̶̨ _

_ ͢ ͟͝ ͟ ͟͠ ͡ ̧͟ ̴ ͞͏ ̵̢҉ ͝ ͠ ̨ Он идёт... ̨̢͘ ͢͢ ̛ ͞ ̛͘̕ ̡͢ ̧ ͢ ̶͏ ͡ ͘͠͝ ̕ ҉̸ _

_ ͜ ̸̷͟ ̧͜͝ ̷͘͟ ͘ ̶̧ ͟͝ ̛ ͝ ͏̛ ͝ ̶̛ ̷͜Он уже ̛͢ ̵͟ ̸ ̧͟ ͡ ̷̷͟ ̡ ̵͟ ̸ ҉̴ ̸̛҉ _

_ ͞ ͘͜ ̸̡ ̨͢ ̸ ̴҉ ̢ ̨̕ ͟ ̧ ̵̢ ̵͞ ̧ ҉͡ ̸̢͢. ...близко͜͡ ͝͏ ͡͡ ͝ ̨̨͘ ͏ ̡͏ ̵̛ ̧ ̴ ̨͘ ͠ _

_ “...Best morning in decades. Ngyes.” _

I purred those words with joy, stretching my hands up with my eyes closed. Jeez….my lower body hurts, my glory bags and fresh cannon surrender for mercy. Overall I feel like all the bullshit and possible depression was squeezed out of me.

Damn you, sexy yellow inked squid...Not only did she give me a one hell of a bed fitness with poses that makes me wonder, where she learned to do that; she also got up early, made a sweet dinner in bed aaand fell back to sleep while avoiding floor minefield of condoms, clothes and her phone. 

Don’t tell me that she claimed me as her boyfriend...Wo͞oo͠o͘o͝r͟rrr̴th̵yyyy̷...Eh? I quickly search the room with eyes, without giving away that I might be tripping again _. _ So m̷uc͝h ̧f͟o̶r l͘a͏z͟y sl̛ee̡pyhead̢s͘.̴.̨.I h̴o҉n̕estly͞ t̸hǫu̶g͞h̶ th̷e͠y̷ ̛usu͠a͏ly sle̸e̛p̸ u҉n͘t̕il̨ noon..

Aaand he’s back. Well, at least I had a good night, slept well and did not suffer from nightmares. And where have you been, mate? Haven’t heard a single word from you ever since we left ‘Wahoo World'.  _ ͢ _

_ “͏Sor͘ry͏, ͞I was͝ a͘sle̵ep.̨ Or.̷..Į ̕was.̴.͟ in-.a͏ ̵dr͜e͏am͘. T̕her̸e̵ ͞was͘ ͘a.̧..terrib͞l̷e ̵n͏o͘i͠s͡e҉. ̴I was̕ ͏t͟an̛gļe̛d.͞.̕..̸.in̢…͜in͜?͡….̴.s-s͢t͠r̛i̧ngs̴. A͟nd͞ gu̸e͘s̡s wh͟a̴t ̧wo͞k̸e̕ ̴me ̛up?̧ Se͠du̶ci̛n̛g ͢s͘ou̡n͡ds̶ ̧wi̢t͟h͜, with the/ ͞world̡s͏ ̵‘Y̛es҉!’͡, ‘͘Mo͝re̷!’ ̛a̵nd͘ ‘̕wo̷om҉y’ ͢o͝n s͝huff͜l͏e͟ an̨d͢ re̴pe͘a̡t.̧ ̧ _ .

Before you start breaking my heart, let me tell you: I’m not an android to take bullshit indefinitely and reply with ‘sir, yes sir!’ as I endure sleepless nights, the constant feeling of discomfort, confusion and treatment as if I’m some kind of fucked up political prisoner as I gaze at the world that mocks me by trying to become what is yet to have been achieved! I too need to blow off some steam, shove my nose between tits, drink some fine liquor or rip and tear in Gunslinger which is ceased to exist over 12 millennia ago! Turf War looks like a good alternative but a certain someone keeps me on the short leash….

I got up from the bed and took my plate with breakfast leftovers with me, but on my way to the kitchen I stop and turn back, looking at Erin. Just look at this sweet, almost naked, underaged A̕ge͡n̕t - angel thats definitely not human with yellow hentai instead of hair, hugging pillow and enjoying her nap. I began to fill up with rage… Human/fish..Asshole, am I a pedofile now? 

A̕nḑ ̛yǫu çal͏l̨e̢d̨ me a̷ sic̸k͝ bast͡ar̕d̛ f͟or͘ ̧w͢is͘hi̴ng͡ t͞o ̶t͟o ̡the̕ imp̷o̶ss̸ib͢le w͘h̷en y̕our ̢belo͟v̸ed ̢A͡g̵ent̷ 3͢ ͠w̶a͏s̵ o͏nl͡y ̧1͏6̷….͢ You͡ ̧do͜u̵bl̷e͡ s̵t̷a̡n͏d̕ar͝d h͜yp͘o͡c͞r̡ite bi̷tch! W̶e̷ ͝b͞o͢t͠h҉ kn͜ow ͠t̷hat ͠m̷o̵r҉al i̵s ͢n̷ot̕ y͜ou͝r̵ ̧c̵up ͝oof te̸a a͝n̸d̡ re̷a̡ders ͜ar̢e sure ̶i̡nt̴e҉r̢es͠tęd to s͜ee ͠ev̧e̴ry -̡ ̸f̴uc̴kin͘g͢ - t̢hi̵ng ̷wit͜h the ̡max͘ am͡o͢u̢n̵t of d͏e̷tails...pe͟rve͢s.

I face slap myself with a tired sigh. It was a perfect romantic morning without you, Helena and your stupid attempts to break the non existing fourth wall. God fucking damnit, Asshole! Stop living in your fantasy and open your fucking eyes, we are in the real world! Cod!...I am not myself, I fucked a teen, trying to live among the fish people with insulting voices in my head making me look like a lunatic and drive me insane as if all the mind bending horrors and shit I’ve already saw didn't shift my psyche....Honestly ...That constant alcoholic cocktail of discord, confusion and uncertainty a.k.a HERESY in my life is starting to piss me off. I need some stability and a little silence in the head. 

Oh? A҉ ͠li͢tt͟le tr̷ou͏b͜le periơd ̧in ͠your n͟e͠w͠ l͘i͜fe ͏is̷ t̶oơ har҉d ̸f͘o͢r ҉y̡o҉u̶ to͝ h̴an̢d͢le ͟wit̕h ̛yo͝u͝r ͢h͏a̴nd̛s ͘al̸re͞ad̢y ͞full͞ ̵o̴f̢ blơod̵ ͘a͟nd͏ ̡di͞r̷t̢? ͜W̵e͝ll͢.̴.̷.͘C̛a͟n’̶t ̢re̸ally ̢bl̡ame yǫu ̛h̵ęre͞. ̴BųuuuU͘UU͠U̢T͢ l̶e̛t͡ ̧me tell͟ y͝ou͠ ̛a̡ ̕l̵i҉ttle̢ secr͝e̸t̷: ͞ma̸te,͟ you̧ w̷ou͡ld be͢ pi̧sse̶d off̛ t̵oo ̴if҉ ̶s̶ome̡one͞ ̨t͘r̛e̷a̸t҉e͡d͘ y͟o̴u l͜ik͡e̡ b̛y p͏roduc͏t͠ ͢o̴f̶ ͠insani͘ty̨ ͟an̴d͜ ̢w͞o͢u͠ld ͟ta̴ke ͏away̛ y̸ǫur͜ ҉b͞o͡ḑy҉, rig͡hts,̛ ̕lea͟v̕i͞ng y̵oų a̢s a ͘li͏ttl͝ȩ ̡a͜n̴no͢yin̴g̴ ̕mi҉dge ̵t̨h̨at͟ bu͘zz͝es ar͟o͠u̸n͝d and ͜t͠alk ͘shit͢. Ya̢ ̡dig?

I take the plate to the kitchen and proceed to cook something more or less good for Erin, occasionally staring at the fatigue reflection of the white fridge where I can see Asshole instead of myself. 

_ “Look Rick…” _

_ “This human parasite is in no mood to argue with you. Please try again later.”  _

_ “For ‘ell, Rick. I’m not asking much, just treat m-” _

_ “Beep!” _

I interrupt him like a true jackass rising a finger and tone with frustration on my face. He’s not looking happy, and merely shrugs with no further reply. About fucking time...

  
  


***Later that day***

Inkopolis streets. Cars on the roads, sea creatures living their lives, ads on every corner and Erin by my side. Those shiny views, open sky and so many different people...or sealings on the streets intimidates me no longer. Still, whenever I look I see a shadow of our greatness, our achievement and fall…now harsented and used by a new dominant force on this cursed planet. I remember a line from history program: ‘new is well forgotten old’. Whoever wrote that was right and deserves a metal-

Walking among everyone like one of them, enjoying their food, watching their tv, internet and slowly getting my hands on their culture it ...its still leaves that residue of confusion and uncertainty on my soul. Maybe it's just sadness or yearning for old good times. As͞ i͠f͡ th̸e͢re̷ w͞er͜e͏ an̕y͠ ͢‘͞go͞o̶d͝ ol͜d̛ t̷ime̴s’ ̛to͢ b͢e̴gin͏ ͞w͝ith͢. T͠ak͏e o̸f҉f͏ ͡y͞ou͢r͠ ͠‘edg̢y҉ b͜o͟y’̡ ͟gla̧ss͝e̕s ͝a̛n͏d ͏st͝a̸rt ͜a̸pp̵r̷ec͘iati͘n͜g ҉w͏hat you̶ ͢h̶ave̵!

Wish I could look at the world like Erin does, or any other local sea creature. The less you know the better you sleep. Welp, let's hope that over the top positivity and ‘have fun, stay fresh’ life style of our so called Agent 4 is contagious. Speaking of her, just look at this little beauty. Someone is going Fish In Black and slaying it with style! A jet black coat or whatever it's called and black leggings, black kicks with while outsoles, round sunglasses that glimmers under the oppression of the sun. In short she's tight as fuck with all those clothes cover up nearly everything...A͘nd ͘yo͞u w̸an̕ţ t̢o ta̴ke ̶tha̛t al̨l ̵o҉ff̢, ͝sl̴o̴w͘l̷y ͏a͟nd ̴erot҉i͠c. T͢ęhehe͝) Ugh...That wanker sure knows how to distract me. 

I never asked why she took that black sports bag with her and even brought me some clothes to ‘smash along’. I turn my head to her and ask a simple question:

“Er?”   
  
Erin giggled a bit and said with a very cute and faked shy tone   
  


_ “Ja, meine schönen zwei in einem?” _

I blushed in surprise for a moment, but hearing her far from perfect octarian made me semi close my eyes with a ‘really now?’ look plastered onto my face. She giggled, blushed, and asked with a note of caution:

_ “He-he. W-wha? Did I say something wrong?” _ __   
  
I smiled and raised my hand on the level of my chest, turning my hand like the handle of a shower faucet and streacting words just a bit to have a good laugh with her.

_ “Your octarian pronunciation sucks just as deep as you did last night.” _

She stopped and burst out with a laugh, nearly losing her balance and falling. And you can’t say that this is fake laugh: her face is all red and I can see some tears. Honestly it making me blush and feel a bit uncomfortable...But thank C͡al͜l͢ Of Duty͝ she stopped and wiped off the tears while taking a deep breath   
  
_ “Phew hu-hu...ho. Oh, haven’t laughed that hard in a while, my belly hurts now. That was a good one, Rick.” _

_ “Eh...you’re...welcome?” _ I said bewildered and decided to change the theme.

_ “Btw, Er. Where are we going today with that bag and sport equipment of yours?” _

She took a moment to move away from the wave of laughter and with a smile she replied:

_ “Local dojo of course!” _

_ “Jojo?!”  _

I immediately move my head back with nuke of discomfort and despise exploding on my face. Seconds later I narrow my eyes and slowly mutter:

_ “Fishsticks….I’m in no shape or desire to stare at muscular guys ‘meanicily’ walking around and drinking cold tea with a badass facial expression. while͝ ҉bo͞iling ͏l҉i͡ke͞ sea ͜wate͡r! ..What does that mean anywa- Us҉e ͏y͜o̴ur brain, ҉da̸m҉n ͜it!” _

Erin covers her mouth, bending her back while trying not to laugh, but I can clearly hear the giggles and a blush on her ears. She makes me look like a laughing stock, so I bend my back like a tired person and mumble. Erin petted me on the shoulder and smile   
  
“He-he. Nah, We’re gonna do some training there and then-!”

She took a pause, raising up a finger that got my attention same as she said last world with extra excitement and continued.

_ “We’re gonna register you so you can play Turf War! Booyah!” _

Abo̡u͏t̛ fuck͟i͢ng͠ t̴i͢m̢e̷. Something everyone was either so proud or envious about. Now that's exciting news. I straighten up myself with a slight smile on my excited face and with a silent nod we continue our walk. W͟hy ̶n̴ot ̵use ͘car͘ or a̕ ͜bus҉ ̡f̨or O̸cta͞v͟io '͝s ҉sa̡ke̡?͜ It was her idea, not mine!

But walking silently like any normal person is probably too boring/unfresh for Erin and she already boils down with desire to interrogate someone with a conversation. Even I can see that in her actively moving eyes, just begging to occupy her brain with something. 

“How long till your Jojo training place?”

_ “Its dojo. And we’re close. Say... do have some good stories about your scars?” _

Of all topics she decided to go with, she picked the one I'm not comfortable with. Sigh. I looked at her with one eye and shrugged trying to remain cool

_ “I’m no story teller plus I only know those I got myself…They are-” _

I took a pause to close my eyes and inhale, brightly seeing that disgusting face of immortal..cold hearted monster that tortured me for s-s-sport. It irritates me and I can feel my eyes twitching like a streamer/͢me̸d͘ia ͢bit̨c͡h. Ugh....Shake it off like a headache. 

_ “...I don’t really want to talk about it.”  _ I said it with dismissive cold tone, hinting that I’d like to change the subject. Y̧o͡ų ̨be̵t ͝m̷y ̨a̢ss͝ ̨wȩ s̢h̴ǫu͘l͏d̡. But instead she used a ‘puppy eyes’ tactic and childish voice and-

_ “Pretty pleeeease?” _

….and stretching words with an emphasis on begging. Rrgh, she acts like a curious child which only reinforced my totally justified view of myself as a fucking pedofile! Sq͏u͠i̴d.̢ S̢h̡i͟t͜. B͜y͢ Octar̨i͝an̷ 's ͘la̢w͜, the/ ҉le͏g̴al ̢ąd҉u͢lt ̢a͝ge i͞s ̷22͡ so̸ s҉h͠ut͜ u̡p,̧ ̷yo̡u’re ̛bo͢th͢ un͠de͘rage͡d͢!̡ Still her behavior irritates me and I have to raise my voice on her:

_ “Erin, can you not?” _

_ “Not what?” _

_ “Don’t push me with those questions. It's not an interrogation and those scars don’t do me any good” _

She opened her mouth, getting red with a spark of ‘the fuck did you just said?!’ clearly visible in her eyes. I feel instant regret going down though my spine 

_ “O-objection! Those scars make you more hot and fresh! And that battle scarred ass of yours-” _

She blushed and lowered herself towards me a bit. I feel uncertainty and cold gasp inside of me, as if someone is afraid of what she’s about to say.

_ “Did you sit down on a splat bomb or something?” _

She giggled, probably thinking that she made a good pun, but I don’t find it funny. No, I looked at that scar enough to say for sure - it looks too specific and small to be left by splat bomb. And its old..like it were made a decade ago. W-wait...Asshole, you said you don’t like gays, right? Asshole? Hold that thought, why do I hear a hysterically terrified giggle? And what’s the deal with chills down my spine? .Oh͝-ho-͡h͜o ̕n͏o...̸N̢o̢-͡nơ-͢nǫ.̛ ̡No. N̶O. 

I see some memory bits, short flashbacks playing back and forward on the background, like imagination. It's all chaotic, shaking like a camera with moans, screams for help and laughs. There are people, silhouettes of them, alive...now dead. Then, a moment of silence, cold feel at the tips of my fingers and tentacles, shattered glass.A finger clicks a couple of times right in front of my eyes, snapping back to reality. I shake my head and moved it back reflexively with a surprised pikachu face, blinking rapidly. Everything is out of focus, but I can see Erin and hear her confused and worried voice shaking my shoulders.

_ “R-rick? Hey! Hey, are you alright? You look like you’ve seen the ghost. He-eh…. I haven’t triggered any mind shaking memories, right? Right?!” _

I have no idea what kind of facial expression I had, but that definitely put her out of character. Her glasses were gone, her pupils are narrowed and over all she’s...frightened I shake my head one more time and bend my back a bit, applying frontal tentacle to my forehead. I need a moment to get my thoughts together….

***Meanwhile inside of Rick/Asshole’s subconscious.**

**POV: Agent Asshole***

He remembered everything...He always remembered it. That tragic day, where everyone had fun, cake and drinks. A celebration. Except things went south for him. It's like playing a video, but unlike Rick he saw everything like in a big screen: their faces, their hidios smiles, laughs, pain. How they dragged him away and…

He stared at this horror with a smile, alone and reduced to an echo...crying while hearing every. Damn. Moan. No one asked his opinion, no one cared what he wanted. They always treated him and other privates like they'd treat inkling scum: all types of abuse with girls getting the worst of it. But in that day they went too far, they injured his psyche, broke him. 

A year later, he delivered a message to them with no remorse or joy. He shot down the nearest spawn point, waited for the right moment and cut off their balls in their sleep. Did that brinded him satisfaction, eased his lust for justice or simply led to punishment? No. Instead he was promoted and respected as if he was some kind of goddamn hero. In Octo Valley violence and male dominance is ‘da way’, a direction of strength to become an elite trooper. All the benefits in the world..at the small fee or getting raped from time to time by bunch of pedofile asshats with rank and power. At that point, though he was too brainwashed to care.

Brainwashing...He felt like he’s wearing those goggles again. So cold...He felt his thoughts freezing up. He let out a scream, full of frustration and anger, falling on his knees. His noise echoed into the dark and fade away with no one replying.

_ "....Perfect... My pathetic existence just became even more pathetic!" _

Asshole finally mumbleled, getting up and wiping off his tears with shaking hand. 

_ "...Mirror. Gaze in the gaze." _

A very familiar voice echoed from the dark, mocking and laughing, catching Asshole’s attention. He felt a stench and saw the fog coming out of nowhere, forming walls of glass around him. He spun his head, looking left and right, getting irritated with every second spent here, and being tortured by memories and now...his deluctions.

_ “I smell heresy...Squidshit...deep throat cock sucking punks. AArgh...Show yourself!” _

And then he saw it. A mimic, a ghost, a memory. Walking towards him from the other side. He was surprised and stood back...gazing at reflection of himself in the military outfit of an elite octoling. Naked belly, black tight shorts, hypnotising pilot goggles, standard octoling trooper hairstyle and a pair of seaweed as identification of his status. His old self spoke with a smile and honor, saluting.

_ "Unit 35 from Octo Valley’s Elite Combat Deviation, reporting for duty." _

Asshole was speechless for a moment. He wasn’t terrified nor shocked. His shaking hand reflexively went from his head to salute but he stopped, grinning like an angry little puppy. He was disgusted.

_ ".... _ **_You._ ** _ Came here as part of Splatooween special ‘douchebag delivery’ program? Well sorry, but I haven’t ordered any. And its Agent Asshole, you asshole” _

Every word he said was a vulgar crackle of sparking hate towards his past life, his past self..his name. But Unit 35 only smiled and said with a mocking tone.

_ “A bold name...for a traitor or inkling scum. I have to admit - it suits you pretty well.”  _ He said those last words with slow applause. 

“....”

Unit 35 gave a devilish smile and took off his goggles, looking at Asshole with the same red eyes, full of bloodlust and madness.

_ “You’ve betrayed your mission, your squad, your station! Her death was so close, the revenge, promotion! ...and you ran away like a baby. You let damaged goggles and feelings get in your way. Pathetic! And boy oh boy how I’m glad to see the consequences of that betrayal! That Machine took away weakness, that pathetic, crying milksop of me and made me stronger!” _

Asshole didn’t reply, negatively shook his head, and turned his sight off the mirror. He did fail to avenge his squadmates and betrayed everyone by sparing Green Terror. He felt guilt crawling down his spine, but knowing what kind of life he had and half life he have now...No price to great and the results are absolutely worth it!

_ “It was...inevitable...” _ Asshole spited anger from his mouth and continued insulting his reflection.

_ “Ok, brainwashing and propaganda kept me in check. It made me careless and obedient like a dog. Kill innocents and send your squadmates to die? Ok, dad. Open my ass to new horizons? Whatever. Ignore my mental trauma and lack of proper childhood with more training and propaganda about big bad inklings and how we must make them suffer? What could go wrong! He-he ha-HA! Ooh, those little goggles turn our kind into a good dogs on a leash. Woof-woof. _

_ But do you remember why he put those goggles on me in the first place, do you? The day that he turned that loyal adopted little solder into a broken record that receive ‘easy fix’ instead of full course of psychiatric treatment and rehabilitation.” _

Unit 35’s smile vanished and he grinned with disrespect, raising his tone with discontent. He changed the subject.

_ “How can you live with your enemy, sleep with them, treat them like friends. Conscience does not torment you, eh? Oh...right. You are a traitor and live among scum. I can’t even have a proper name! Say, do you remember how she killed three of your guys with a pencil?” _

Mirrors behind U35 flashes with images, displaying that..event so to say. A new understanding of the violence..and angry girl on the period playing hero. Three armed bastards send to intercept one unarmed inkling. Having some hard, clucky bones would have saved them from such shameful death.

_ “..with a fucking…” _

Even more flashbacks-. Asshole remembered those guys, how violent and roughness Helena was towards then. For some reason it gave him a faint smile and pleasure to see dying octolings.

_ “...pencil” _

Asshole gazed in his reflection’s eyes and smiled.

_ “Oh? Oooh! Those shit for nothing ‘elite’ pussynators? They got it coming if you ask me. And you know what they say. The pencil is mightier than the sword * _ giggle _ * it shit on limitations.” _

Asshole shrugged saying last words. There was a pause, moment of silence between then. Unit 35 was surprised, but only for a moment.

“ _I see_ _those inkling scum really did a number on you...Just look at yourself! You dressed up as a last slut standing in high command party with a rayling jumping out of a birthday cake…”_

Asshole bursted out with a hysterical laugh, saying or rather yelling with frustration and despise mixed with joym

_ “Oh. My. Self. I don’t remember being such a terrible comedian! *sarcastic hmm* Maybe that brainwashing shit and will suppression had to do something with it, don’t you think? Ah, how could I forget!”  _ He waved his hands and pointed at his reflection with insulting laugh.

_ “I’m talking with a narrow minded twat that happily wear a ‘military’ uniform more suited for ‘Myboy’ magazine, pilot goggles and fucking salat on the head! No wonder why our troops die like salmons - we look like seducing clowns with little to none damage protection!” _

Unit 35 gasped from such insult and the mirror cracked in one small place. Both of them noticed that.

_ “No…”  _ Unit 35 said with no joy on his face and stepped back.

_ “Ho-ho, yes!” _ Asshole beamed with excitement

_ “It doesn't matter!” Unit 35 yelled at his present self. _

_ “Then what IS the matter?! Convincing myself that I am more than nothing? Drowning in ink and blood, while our home goes to shit under leadership of you know who? Keep staring at poor girls that won’t have a proper career because of their gender? Seduce them not with my non existing charisma, but with rank and threats?” _

Another crack appeared. Unit 35 gasped and Asshole raised his eyebrow and then smiled.   
  
“ _ Whops, he-he-he…Did that hurt?” _

His reflection punched the mirror with clenched fist out of irritation. 

_ “You had everything! Rank, power, control! What else do you want?!” _

Asshole narrowed his eyes and replied

  
_ “A normal live.” _

Unit 35 laughed just like Asshole did not so long ago, making him feel a bit uncomfortable and crossed his arms.

_ “And you lost EVERYTHING! Even yourself! And there is no way back! You’re powerless traitor, deserter! They’ll put you in jail in for worse! And those inklings. They all the same. Like Green Terror they’ll tear you apart, torture you or send to to rot in jail and will point you with sticks, laughing.” _

_ “And?” _

_ “And!? Look at yourself! What have you become?! A failure with no honor!” _

_ “Exactly, milksop... Exactly….” _

_ “Huh?!” _

More mirror cracks appear. Asshole sounded less angry and more like he’s punching his past self in dirt with a foot.

_ “I always  _ **_was_ ** _ ,  _ **_are_ ** _ , and  _ **_will be_ ** _ a FAILURE. With or without those good for nothing hypnotising goggles that make me forget, be careless about my life, obedient...enjoy things I hate. I had strings, but now I’m free. Free from you, that old live and that seducing outfit! And your little torture attempt only reinforced that fact.” _

Asshole let out a laugh, while Unit 35 was quite worried and gazed at growing numbers of cracks in the mirror. He grinned his teeth with anger and put in the goggles and smashed the mirror with middle finger, trying to flip off his

_ “Fuck me, Pal!” _

Asshole flipped him in return

_ “Fuck you! No-no-no-no! Fuck me!” _

  
  
  


_ The ink will muffle everything  _

_ Death is sneaking behind you  _

_ And he almost got you _

_ He’s coming… _

_ He’s already _

_ ….close _


	7. Part 7: The old fashioned way

**_"I'm no hero, never was, never will be"_ **

**_-Solid Snake._ **

_“Are you sure you're ok?”_ She’s been repeating that question for over a minute with the same worried tone and concern on her face as if she fucked up good. 

_“For the last time, yes! No PTSD, sober head. I’m fine and not going insane any time soon unless you keep irritating me with the same question!”_

I try not to yell at her from frustration and overprotection, but I’m pretty sure my red face and high tone keeps on feeding Erin’s guilt. I take a long sigh and pet her shoulder, letting her know that I want to continue our little adventure to the gym.

I can lie to her but not myself. I feel my guts dancing conga upside down, head is grave quiet and Asshole is out of reach. Discomfort is is chilling down my spine and makes my tentacles wiggle. Still better than waking up in a cold sweat after losing another bunch of eight balls in my dreams. It always feels real, as if I'm reliving my past and it does keep freaking me out, makes my hands shake ...even if it's for a split second. 

Not sure how to feel about Asshole. I got used to that vulgar guide in my head. And his current absence is not doing me any favors. As much as I dislike and disagree with this jackass his knowledge and aid helped me survive...keep myself in check on the surface, adapt. Boy, I can only imagine how I would react to all this without even a glimpse of his memory. Personality split, on the run from the law trying to study you, problems with society, language barrier, insanity caused by horrors, misunderstanding, loneliness and absence of hope. All avoided by a single sacrifice. Sigh. Tartar, you smart motherfucker...

But enough of that. Bullshit filter is on, must act like a normal person, smile and enjoy life on the surface. Maybe find a library and read some history books? Go to that Schellendorf Institute I’ve heard on TV? I’ve heard they have an exhibit about humans, how we died and all that stuff. As I don’t know the answer already. All thx to the bunch of money - hungry assholes with itchy fingers on _‘exterminatus!’_ button! At least that's the most obvious and agreed theory we got, but it leaves some big questions. If Syndicates started the war and burned the earth to the ground...Why Mothership and colonies on the Moon, Mars and Jupiter went cosplaying Pripyat in 2020 aka gone extinct?!

You know what? Who cares! I’m a fucking octoling with four pieces of semi sentient hentai instead of hair; not a philosopher. And there's a big TV screens with a loudspeaker that keeps catching my attention for the last minute. Fancy advertisement: ‘Be the freshest kid in the ink warfare with the new weapon type - Bow. Available at ‘Ammo Knights’, Inkopolis square.’ I stop and study the image. It's definitely a recurve Bow, but the looks...jee, someone clearly wanted it to look bright and shiny. 

_”ɥ̸sıм͘ пo͜ʎ ̷s͡ɐ҉ ͢ʎ̛ɐм̴ ͘р̧ǝu̵oıɥ͠sɐ͘ɟ рlo ͠ǝ͡ɥʇ ˙҉ʇ҉ɥƃıǝ͡ ͘'u͜od̶ɐ̴ǝм̡ ɹп̧o͠ʎ“_

Erin’s voice distracts me but I barely catch what the hell did she just said with a shrug 

_“...did you say something?”_

She switched her sight to me and shrugged with a smile.

_“I guess you need some ear cleaning, uwu. Anyway, see that bow advertisement? I tried it once. Its new, fresh and all. But don’t let that simple look confuse you, it's considered one of the hardest weapons to use...so the prices are beyond common sense and no one really use it. Shell, even a bamboozler is easier to handle, and that weapon is pure salt!”_

She took a short pause with a somewhat joyful sight, negatively shaking her head and placing hands on her sides.

_“If you see someone using it they are either a newbie, trying to show off for boys or actually trying to learn that wild fish.”_

She shrugged. I looked back at the screen with a ‘mpht’ and added:

_“Hardest weapon to use? Sure. It's not your typical point and shoot kids gun, you know. Bow might look simple and easy, but it requires skill, additional gear for your hand and usage of brain.”_

Ye. I can easily remember it. My hands get itchy, I want to hear the string tension feel this seemingly immortal idea of a weapon again. Erin reply with a delay.

_“Oooh, how smart of you! He-he, ok Rick. I bet you’ll change your opinion in_ **_five_ ** _minutes after getting your tentacles on that thing!”_

Her tone was mocking at first, but it quickly got mixed with her usual joy and excitement. How about I’ll make things interesting and make her treat bows with respect. I emitted a single ‘heh’ and turned to her with a smile. 

_“And If I do the opposite?”_

I’m more than sure she understood. And she narrowed her eyes for a second, still smiling. Then she took turn and robed her chin, looking at the sky and probably thinking out loud:

_“Hm...You’re not fresh enough nor you have money to buy weapons, and you still need a registration. Ah, I have an idea. Let's go!”_

She suddenly changed her course and went hopping somewhere. I blinked in surprise and raised a finger with confusion

_“W-wha? Where are you…? Hey! And what about your grand plan to visit Jojo...dojo...Argh, GYM to seduce me with hot looks, while kicking my ass and teaching me the ways of CQC?! ….aaand she’s not hearing me.”_

I face slap myself with a sight, then shrug and try to catch up with her. What a crazy girl, full of smiles and positivity. But could that be just a mask? When I tried to ask her about her parents this morning she desperately dodged the theme, Asshole even suggested to chill out, before she tries to shut me up... I know life fucked me up to the point of no return, same with him, but what happened to you, crazy sexy fish lady?

*God knows how much later. Inkopolis Square*

This place is crowded with people. Inklings, jellyfish...one of them touching the ground with a maniac look....O-octolings, rrgh. Teens, young adults, an urchin kid sitting on bench doing abra - kadabra type of manipulations with clothes and trading them with a ground of squid teens like a drug dealer. Something tell me that I shouldn't worry abo- what the fuck do I see near the tower doors between two lines of buildings? A fat cat? Taking a nap on a pedestal?! I must be hallucinating ...had to be. It reminds me: Professor never liked animals and only considered them as test subjects or food beagers from the internet. Savage old man.

We took a turn to the left right before the shop. I can see guns inside and no one inside. Erin is not going in tho. She took out her cellphone, looked at me and told me to go in, with her hands and face hinting that she wants or make a call and won't tolerate me eavesdropping. Fine by me, you shy talker. I shrug and walk inside. What do we have here?

Guns - guns - guns! Lots of guns in all types of disappointment: buckets, man sized brushes and rollers, portable bath, minigun that look like an autopen, bottle of champagne with a grip, a hair dryer from sci-fi movies of 1970’s, nintendo pistol...and the most shocking of all - A fucking bamboo stick with a mechanical sight! I look around confusedly, silently. Weapons are everywhere: walls, on the ceiling, in corners. All of this is ink powered and suppose to be approved for use in Turf War matches. Too bad I don’t have any money and live practically in depth...I could use some fire power. I need a job. And wheres the shopkeeper?

_“Ah, shite! More customers. Dinnae had time for me fizzy juice.”_

Speak of the devil… A woman's voice with a very...interesting accent beamed under the tab with a tail lurking above. Guess I haven’t noticed it. Seconds later a gray face surfaced and gazed at me with a grin. I step back.

_"Oi! Lovely day for it and welcome to_ **_Ammo Knights_ ** _\- the most well bloody armed shop in the whole inkopolis! Freshest guns, free shooting range and service of O’l trusty gun nut_ **_*wink*_ ** _First time here, eh, laddie? Heh, me pure dead brilliant at spotting newcomers."_

I blink couple of times left in confusing by her words and gaze at this...creature standing up in her full height. Whoa...My eyes wide open and ears falling down with a single 'woomy…' whispering out of my mouth. Call me impressed, this girl is unlike anything I've seen before. She’s a head and a half taller than me or any sorry ass fish I’ve seen so far! Gray skin reminding me of dolphins for some reason; athletic, elastic body, grey manta ray hood fused with her nape..seems to be blue on the outside; replacing all hair and have a long tail connected to it. Her face looks real round and whatnot. I can’t see any ears, just pair of gills on her neck twisting as she breathes. Only four fingers on her hands, each ending with sharp fingernail. If Helena is an inkling on steroids, this gal is Helena on steroids! And now she staring at me with her bare hands crossed on the quite juicy chest with a smirk on her face and spoke with sarcastic tone:

“ _Weegie, ye stare at me like scooner wallaper.”_

_“...wha?”_

I blink a couple of times and quickly shake my head. 

_“...Right. Lady, don’t take it offensive, rude and I probably make myself look like amnesia idiot, but what in the narrator's name are you?! I’ve seen some real strange species and somewhat got used to stuff like sentient hive of seaweed playing in music bang! But you look...urrh, how do I say it”_

Last words came out with uncertainty and a bit of regret. Oh boy, I’m making myself look like an idiot. But the oddly good looking shopkeeper only smirk and say with playful tone as if I’m entertaining her.

_“I have seen someone falling in love so quickly. Aye, he-he. Guess me chore ye heart, eh, weegie?”_

I only understood the first sentence and its already making me blush like a 100 degrees knife from shame and the awkwardness of the situation. 

_“eeeh...W-wha - what?! No! Are you kidding me?!”_

I replied with confusing and shame quickly turning into an irritation as her smile grows wider. She seems to bend her knees because this is the only logical way she’s lowering her height right now. She put her left hand on the table as a support, behind which she stood and faintly giggling.

_“Ah dinnae ken”_ And again that smile and sarcastic tone. Am I a joke to her?!

_“Seriously though -”_ She took a pause with her smile and funny tone irritating my twitchy eye getting kidnapped by her casual tone right in front of my eyes

_“-pardon the ascent. Got it from me maw. Anyway, what can I get for ye, bonnie octo boy?”_

Can’t really blame someone for sounding a bit funny and looking odd, but right now I want to! Anyway, since here for guns, then let's talk guns!

_“So...you can provide with any gun?”_ I ask with curiosity and she nods. Then I grin and barely hit the table with my palm for pathos.   
_“Then I need a standard gentleman's set! Chainsaw, super shotgun, BFG 9000 and full stack of ammo!”_

She blinked with pure confusion and ‘oh shit’ on her face, with pupils narrow and ears falling down. I act natural and hold off my laugh. She raises a finger and her tail

_“Wut...?”_

She said without accent and after a second grabbed her tail with her hand, looking a bit lost. She reminds me of something though ...something he...we?...I saw before.Something clicks in my rusty memory, short moments of a similar girl jumping off cake ...and terrified, desperate scream beams in my ear:

_d҉n̵im nw̷o ym҉.͠.̵.yd͜o̷b͝ nwo͝ y͏m fo̢ r̛ęn͏os̷irp m҉'̡I_

**_LET̕ ͠M͞E̢ ͠OUT!̴_ **

Rrgh. No. I-I uh...I’ve seen those cephalopods before. She’s a **rayling**. I start to remember some bits and lines from biological book. 

_“Laddie, your nose is bleeding... Y'all alright?”_ That rayling gut trader said with a bit of concern, pointing at me. I wipe off blood and shrug   
  
_“My nose is on the period, he-he...eh. Seriously tho, I saw your bow advertisement and I’m interested to see if you make them right.”_

_“Eh...we don’t produce anything. And what do ya whining about ‘make them right’, eh? We sell only officially approved weaponry! All ink guns made by standards and rules of Turf War.”_

She regain confidence and I cross my hand on the chest  
  
 _“Making something by the book and making something based on experience and knowledge are different things, don’t you think?”_

She partially closed her eyes and twist her hood a bit, her tail dived under the bar.

_“Dinnae teach yer Granny tae suck eggs!_ ***she shrugged*** _Are ya even fresh enough to use a bow, eh?”_

I raise an eyebrow with uncertainty and a bit of frustration. Erin god fucking damn it, stop talking on your phone and get your sweet ass over here, my mental wikipedia is offline!

_“Uh...Why all of you talk about ‘fresh’? I did take shower this morning! ”_

And of course she had to start laughing and pulled out a bottle of water with her tail to hydrate herself. Uugh, at moments like this I want to shoot myself from shame.

_“Ha-ha-ha! Ye ain’t honkin’, ye glaikit. I asked about yea rank, fresh level. But me guess ye not even registered, in it?”_

_‘For fuck sake, speak english!’_ \- that's what I want to yell in her face right now. But I think I got what she’s talking about. Back in my days understanding each other was way easier…I move my sight away and mumble

_“Octarian army didn’t asked any registration. I spend my entire life on service, fought salmons, defended my home.”_ I turned back to her, grabbed frontal tentacle, pulling it down

_“And I have tentacles for HAIR!”_

  
  
  
  


***Meanwhile in central police department. Point of view: Helena***

Locked in a squid proof cell: bunk bed, toilet, camera, wall of glass and a door. No bars, no ways to escape, little to no ways to pass time. She didn’t asked for it and she could’ve leave this place any time she want with her connections as new squick beak splatoon agent or simply ask Erin to pay a security deposit. But she stayed in her cell, working herself out to the point of exhaustion, pushing herself to pain and beyond. Training the body to be in top shape. When life got harder, she trained harder. Unwanted situation or conversation? She escapes it with violence. Simple and somewhat autistic outlook, but it worked like a clock...until recently.

She worked out mercilessly, blaming herself for what happened. It was her punishment, her way to stay safe...but not from that crazy octoling. No-no, it the other way around. Keep him and her only friend safe from HERself. But why? She is a goddamn hero! Well, heroes don’t cross the line, keep themselves in check and don’t start beating sealings to death...outside the Plaza of course. Yea, she beat that octo trash-bag good and she could do it again with ease, but what if someone else got hurt instead? It'll only get worse as time goes on: accidental damage, unwanted victims, drowning deeper into alcoholism to shut up the pain, more violence in places where money makes the law. And if she hit the bottom? Suicide attempts, drug abuse growing hate for her parents...If she had any to begin with. Better rot in jail than life like a scum...

An urchin warden went on patrol earlier than usual. She listened to the slow and heavy steps of his boots hitting metallic floor, consistently like arrows in a clock. He tried to whisper a song but fails miserably. There was something unusual, though. Less loud and more gentle and frequent sound. Hills...a girl, coming to her cell. Helena snorted and continued doing abs exercise till that visitor with hills came close to her cell. Then she slowed down and briefly looked at her guest. 

_“....of all cod damn squids it...Came here to mock me, Marie?”_ Helena spited those words like a fire without bothering to look at her visitor, already knowing who its is.

_“Top of the day for you too, Lena. How’s Erin?”_

She stopped and turned for a second with ungratefulness in her eyes only to see a person she dislikes slightly less that octolings: Marie - one of the idols of modern media industry, one of THE Squid Sisters. And as many of you might not know - she’s the **Agent One** of New Squick Beak Splatoon. But we’ll get to that in a minute.

_“You tell me, ‘mum’. ”_

_“Stop calling me that.”_

_“Only when you stop messing with Erin”_

_“Duh...Im only trying to help.”_

Those words hit something in Lena’s heart. She grinned in anger and stood up, leaning to the glass wall, staring in peach eyes of that cuttlefish squid, whispering with despise.

_“...four years too late for helping. Or you think I’ll just forgive you and your cuisine?”_

That attitude got irritating for Marie and she replied:

_“Cod damn you, Helena Ahako! How many times do I have to say sorry?”_

Helena bashed the glass with a roar.

“ _Instead of showering me with your splatfest vip tickets, money, free gear and luxury you and Callie could have helped me at least ONCE in the mission…! But all you did was bossing me around, singing your stupid song and cheering me up, while doing your news shows and drinking sequila under the hot sun on the beach in free time. Sure...it's just a random squid from the streat struggling going against a fucking TRAINED ARMY, Great Octo Weapons and Octavio himself. AND THEN YOU DID IT AGAIN WITH ERIN! I saved your fucking city TWICE, captured and RECAPTURED Octavio because of certain someone, trained Erin to the best of my abilities and the only thing YOU can do is TO SAY SORRY?!”_

She yelled that last sentence cracks in her voice as she bashed the glass harder. It was too strong. Her face turned red, she wrinkled as she felt weakness trying to break out of the body. She turned away from an upset visitor and pressed her wet back and head against the cold glass and slowly slid down in sitting position with annoying sliding sound. A wet T-shirt stuck to the glass, exposing the back with some old scars on the body. Marks of the past that just won’t let go. They don’t make her more fresh or badass. Helena though that they ruin her beauty but didn’t care if someone saw them or tried to ask her something like ‘where did you get those scars?’. She bend her knees and looked down, tears started a jailbreak and got lost on her face among the sweat. 

Marie didn’t say a word for a whole minute. She felt guilty, because Lena was right. And those scars...Well, if only had a team to work with... She negatively shook her head and decided to cut to the point of why she’s here in the first place.

_“That strange device you’ve found near that octoling you’ve talked about. I took it in Schellendorf Institute and they managed to dig up something in that strange thing. It's some kind of really advanced himera of computer and squid phone. Almost everything is on dead language tho, but translators managed to translate some stuff and…”_

Helena wiped her tears and dinged her ear, but didn’t reply. Marie sighed and continued with uncertainty

_“Look, I’m not sure if translation is solid, but it's about your octoling...or whatever he’s now. And octoling abductions.”_

Octolings disappear without a trace, at random times, places, and numbers. It only happens to octolings, at least once a year. An unsolved mystery no one really cares about, all known investigations were met with zero results and Octavio...He clearly didn’t even cared about it. A few less octolings to keep under his iron tentacle grasp. What gives?

Helena briefly turned her head and looked at Marie with one red from all tears and sorrow eye.

_“Continue…”_

  
  


**_You might be asking yourself 'What took you so long?!' Well..Its been a hard month; wasted time bad days, got trashed from Yume's Studio discord server....And I had to spend extra time doing reserch on bows(you'll see it sonner or later), scottish slang. Anyway I hope you liked the part. Don't expect you to write any feedback tho...  
_ **

**And here's art to give you a visual representation and general idea how raylings look(minus the small difference in design). Character presented on the art does not belong to me and was used only as a source of inspiration.**

**_Art and character belong to Erujayy ([Here's a link on his original post with this pic](http://aminoapps.com/p/zo41l0)). Give some respect to that artist/writer_ **

**__ **


	8. Part 8: Different perspective

So, long story short. Erin’s plan to visit the gym changed and now I’m stuck here, drinking a cocktail at Crust Bucket food truck. She interrupted my arguement with that rayling girl, bought me a couple of cocktails and left me here; said to wait her, while she have some important stuff to deal with. Sigh.

And now I’m trapped here, drinking cocktails and waiting for ‘mom’ to come and pick me up. Yo̶u’r͢e͡ ͏far͏ f͞r͘o͜m͘ ̕being a k͡i͞d. Yet I feel like one: stupid, useless, powerless and depend on someone’s aid in life! Guess you’re right. I am a fucking parasite!

Speaking of being trapped. I dunno how, but Erin somehow managed to convince that shopkeeper girl to babysit me, while she’s on the break. As if I wasn’t feeling pathetic enough already! And the way she looks at me and wiggle her tail gave me uncomfortable thoughts. Sigh.͟ ͠Tha̷t'͝s th̛e ̛way͟ ͞of̴ ̨I͟nko̵pol͞is̨: to͏ mąny̵ gi͟rls a҉nd n̴ot en͏ough͟ ͠b̸o̢ys t͜o͝ p͏l̕e̴ase ̵th͘em̨.̶ ͢G͞e͞t̵ ͏u̷şed͘ to it

Phah! Better be a slut than a test subject or headbash the wall, while mumbling nonsense like a madman I am….̷I͘ ͟pret̕e͢n̡d I͢ ͜ha͏ven’͢t ̡h̢eard that. A͘ny͝way, you͡ w̷ant͟ m͏y̶ a̴dvic͝e͞? Sure, go ahead. Just give me a sec. I took out the pocket mirror and gaze at sad looking reflection with its arms crossed on the chest. 

_ “Before you ask, none of your business, parasite….I mean Rick. Ugh, fucking goggles, father and his fucking...” _

Wha-what are you mumbling about? Why you look so pathetic? What happened? Where have you been anyway? And why do you sound so edgy and irritated? 

_ “RRrrooh! Stop. Asking. Fucking. QUESTIONS! ...fucking poster child of narrow minded workaholic on depression, cus his skills are no longer required and he can’t do shit thx certain someone with number three that make everyone SHIT THEMSELF IN FEAR OR HYPE! You want to live as a freeman, feel power and demand of your presence at your fingertips?! Then listen up, copy pasted sack of mindfused shit! Cus this lad is about to go full Captain Obvious on your ass! _

_ "That rayling chick is your opportunity - use it. Make friends with her, ask her about work around here. Part Time job would do just fine and money is always welcomed. But if her tail gets anywhere near my ass, I’ll fucking strangle her her own tail!" _

My ears fall in embarrassment, face getting hot.You’re rude, but ultimately right. Doing nothing and will get me... **us** nowhere. Pocket mirror goes undercover and I briefly look at rayling, while drinking more cocktail for convenience. 

_ “Uh..weird way to jump start a conversation, still: are you Erin’s friend or something? I fail to understand how did she even convinced you to ‘watch over me’?”  _ I spell last words depicting quotation marks with fingers. 

_ “Naw, ah umnae. Me boss said to help her with whatever she needs plus it's me break time.” _

She shrugged. Hm, guess that's one of Erin’s connections as Agent. I rob my chin with frontal tentacle and looking at a distance, slowly thinking out loud.

_ “....one thing I didn’t expect from this city is how hard it is to find a job here. I mean for Octavio’s sake they refuse to employ simply because of my race! That's fucking racism!” _

I wave my hands in irritation and confusion, remembering all these cold fish faces with one common expression ‘you’re wasting my time, kiddo’. Even back in MY time it was easier! 

_ “Turf War ain't yer thing? Ye know ye can make some decent money for living if ye get into A+ and above ranks” _

Why did she asked that if she knows that I’m not registered. Ranks? No idea, what she’s talking about, but if this is anything close to rank ladder, then I get it. I shrug with a sigh and reply after a moment, getting a bit low and upset on the tone   
  
_ “Never saw myself as a killer type. Playing Turf ? Eh, sure. Since when once can turn sport into their full time job in a long run? You get old, competition outmatch you and you go out as a nobody with no direction or proper knowledge.”  _ I took a short pause, shake my head continue

_ “And rank ladder? S͘t̢r͢uggl͘e ̕t͞o̢ ̢cl͞im̕b̛ on͝ ̡the h̶il̶l͜ of bet͝te͠r̕m͡ent̨,͜ on͢ly to ̸rep͢eat͡ed͟ly͢ ̸tr͜i͟p̶ and tu͠mble҉ d̴ow͠n int͡o͡ a firl̨y pit̸ of̡ ͢fa͢il͏u̢re. Sometimes it's more about luck than skill” _

Couldn’t say it better myself. And it was so smooth, as if you simply continue my thoughts. S͠h҉ut͞ ͝up ̷and ̵pay ͘at̴t̸e̸nt͢ion. Right.

_ “Hm..Ye do have a point. Finding a braw job for octoling is hard. Aye, struggled with that shite meself.” _ She sighs and looks down for a moment.

_ “Naw yin need a bloody rayling at workshop if ye got a jellyfish! Work at the beach they say. Best suit yer species they said. Do yer fucking dinger! Bloody dighted fishsticks...Ah umnae gaunnae work as a lifeguard on the beach, cus my species is the fastest swimmers in the water and me can rehydrate with ease! Its shan!” _

She slapped the table with a red, angry face. Her tail went straight up, twitching on the end like a snake’s tail. I take another sip of the cocktail and casually look at her. 

_ “But ye went through that shite already, so ye know how it feels to be useless from time to time.” _

Hm? I slowly turn my eye to her and gaze with my eyebrow rising higher like a boner while questionable expression did a surgery on my face. 

_ “Useless? Nah, girl. Being useless is m̡y s̛p̧ȩcia̛lizati̛o͟n̛” _

Hey! That wasn’t what I wanted to say! B̢ut you thou͝g҉h͡ ͢abo̵ut̛ t̢hat͝, ha͠ven͝'t you?)

She giggled and ease her tone for a potential joke about ‘job’. 

_ “Good luck finding a job for useless specialists.” _

Fucking. I. Knew it. I shake my head like a bell with shame.

_ “Ha-ha. Very funny.”  _

And yet we both share a smile. She glared at her phone and said:   
  


_ "Ye never told me yer name." _

And I never asked her name in a first place. 

_ "Richard, b̵ut̴ ̧e͡ve̡ryo̡ne̷ ca̕l͘l̛s ̵m̶e ͟R̶ick͜"̕  _

_ "Strange name if ye ask me" _

I shrug with internal confusion.

" _ B͏etter th̡an h͠avi͠ng ̢a͟ s̕eri͞a̸l ̨n̴u͠mbe̕r̢ ̴a̶s your ͘nam͢e a̛nd be ͝t͟r͠eated ͡l͡i͠k̛e͞ a̶ exp̧a͟nd̢a̕ble little̵ do̧ll ͠in̛ s͝pl͟at ͜grind̨e̵r̢ w͢i̴th n͝o҉ ̛f̢ree w͠il̷l͠ a͏nd ҉i̵de̷a ̡o͟f bet͢te͞r ̸l̸if̧e͢ _ ”

She gazed at me with a stunned look, while taking a long sip of her cocktail.

_ "Ye octolings are wan cod of the dark fish" _

I shrug and grin, or is asshole doing that? I have a hard time tracking who’s in control right now.

_ "Welcome to the club. What's your name anyway?" _

_ “Raymora III” _

_ “So there are three of you?” _ I said and chucked over a pathetically stupid pun I just made and she grin in reply. Guess my humor is still kicking, unlike my humanity. Som̶e̷ ͢w̛o̧u͞l̨d ̶sa̶y….I̡ ̵ne̵v̷e͏r ha̶d ̶it an͏y̧wa͘y͠

_ "You know, I ̡c̷a͠n̢ ̧desc̢r͜ibe̴ ̧In͏kling'͞ ̧cu͏l̨t͢ur̛e̕ ̛in̨ ̨threę ͜w͏o͢r͠ds: ̧Bo͠ld,̛ ̡Lo͟ud an̢d ͠B͟oo͘ya̵h" _

Spark of interest just combusted in her eyes and she put an elbow on the table, using her hand stand for her cheek

_ "And yer culture?" _

With a sigh I fill my voice with notes of sadness as I remember all the good and bad things we had. And then I give short self explanatory answer, one word to accurately describe both human and current octarian culture:

_ "A me͢ss̡" _

Irony is a bitch. In return Raymora decided to feed me with info about her race. Too bad I don’t have a way to write it all down right now so I have I won’t forget.

Why there is little to no raylings in Inkopolis? Turn out its extra hard to find job for them plus they are addicted to H2O aka more frequent hydration. They live in villages with sea nearby or stuck in smaller cities, where they can find a job that fits them. They sure love water a lot and that manta hood is a free umbrella...cheat͜ȩr͝s.

On the bright side they are considered the fastest swimmers among known species. High resistance to toxic/salt water which would made inkling literally explode. Biology, wtf is wrong with you? Ehm. Anyway, their gills and hood prove their title as ‘Searunners”. And now a confusing part - they are bisexual by default with average life expectancy of 70 years. Whįl̨e i҉ņkl͘ing͞s an͡d oc̸t͏ol͜i̡n҉gs live ͞aroun͏d͠ ̢140͢ ̵y̧ears̷. Pl̨us̡ w̵e҉ c͢an͝ ̕pl̢a̵y Tu̴rf.͠. Yea, it raise some social conflicts, but so far I only saw the job racism and hypocrisy of those jellyfishes in suits and power.

Oh͞,͡ I͡’͝l͠l̛ sh̡ow̛ ̧y҉ou a ̕s̵o̸c̡i͟a͡l co͡n̡fl̷ic͏t ͝w̵h͢en ̷som̢e ch͠ea̢p b̡ast̶a̷rd̸ ҉sma͜sh̕ ͟y͞ou̷r̵ ̢a͠s̛s̷ to̡ ̛near̨ d͠e͘a̢d st͠ate s̨i͜mpl͢y ̵b͟ecau͟se yo͟u’̷ŗe̷ ̷octolin̡g.͡ Th͞e worl͢d is no҉t ͝y̸o͠ur ̸fucking҉ ͡frien̕d̶ s҉hi͝p ͞a͞n̷d̷ ̵ma͠gic. 

Duh, I get it. Nothing changed, humanity just went fishy and anime while renaming as bunch of fucking blood thirsty animals.That'͘s n͞ǫt ̵wha͜t̛ ̧I̢ ̴me͟a͡nt̵…I’ve said I GET IT!! Now be quiet, I’m trying to process all this. As̶sh͡ol͡e -_͡-̸. Sigh. I’m sorry, but your unreasonable self hatred is distracting and the only person that I happened to consider a friend is now gone! I feel lonely, a bit nervous tbh. And I feel smoke. Hold on, smoke? Rappid sniffing. Yep, someone is killing their own lungs and that s-s-smell is terrible.

I quickly look around, but no one is smoknig. Smoke can’t just appear out of nowhere! What if- hm..I turn my eyes to Raymora, but I see a completely different person. A human woman with a bullet hole in her head with blood popping out, and she just casually smokes!! Her eyes lock onto me and she casually asks

_ “What?” _

I back off with shook on my face and nearly fall from the chair, gazing at this confused person, eyes and mouth wide open. No, I-I remember you. I shot you for smoking...I...aah....I had to! Or Professor would have killed me too! God damn it, why you stare at me like that?! You’re death! Like me! Yo̕u’r̴e ̶h҉a̡llu͘cin̵a͟ti̡n̡g. SHUT UP! You’re dead too! WE'RE all fucking dead! ..Yo̕ų do͠ne?̸ I shake my head real hard and blink a couple of times. I snap out of this f-f-fucking trip. Raymora drills me with her wide open eyes, stunned face and light up cigar in her mouth with smoke popping from her gills. Gross. I look at her and mimic the cigar usage with two fingers.

_ “What?”  _ She asked again in confused irritation and kissed her siguar again, inhaling more of that grey lung killer.

_ “I..uh...Oh” _ I wipe my brow with frontal tentacle and negatively shake my head.

“Ca̴n̕ you.͝.̴f͜f. N̡o̷,͜ c̶an you ̢pl̕e̷a̶s͡e͟ s͠to͢p̢ sm̕oki͝ng?”̕ 

I̶̕͡ say last words quietly, embarrassed. Of course she looked at me with ‘are you stupid or something?’ look and probably consider me a freak now, but after a short pause and long inhale she tossed the new found ptsd trigger away and exhale cloud of smoke with joy. It makes chills march down my spine, but I breathe easier.

_ “Think she’ll return soon?” _ I ask to change the subject and distract us both from this ‘accident’. Raymora shug her arm with siguar and shortly reply

_ “Probably soon” _

***Eight fucking hours later***

_ “Ugh. I think she could've abandoned us...” _ I mumble and dive in ink, taking a new position and jump out like a boss, sending arrow in the target. Boom. Target pops like a balloon with inksplotion.

_ “And left a babysitter that won’t let us leave? Sounds too kindly for abandoning one heavily fucked, good looking boy.”  _

_ “Right…A fucking babysitter. I’m too old for this shit!” _

I slowly mumble last word with salty tone as I move my hand to the belt to grab a new arrow but there is no belt. For a second there I feel shame and face slap myself with a tentacle. 

_ “Mother fucking muscle memory, you traitor.” _ I mumble to myself like an angry boomer and move hand back. Ink tank fabricating a new arrow right in my hand, I can feel that. It raises questions about how ink tank. Asshole continues to walk in a circle like a broken car, acting like a smartass with a hand behind with back and second hand bend and pointing in black, evening sky

_ “If I was a brainwashed mindless piece of expendable shit like yours truly before You happened, I’d say something like: ‘She betrayed us! I knew we couldn’t trust an inkling. We must find and kill that cunt scum STAT!’” _

I looked at him and raised left eyebrow, before diving in ink in my octo form. Makes me remember all those horrible tests. Heh...

_ “...but?” _

_ “Don’t you ‘but’ me! You used to blindly believe than you’re hairless monkey with evolution licking up your unshaved ungly ass!” _

He yelled with frustration, pointing finger at me. I partly dive out of ink, gaze at him with questionable look and shrug with my tentacles. I wonder how adorable I look right now..

_ “Ugh..sorry. My opinion has changed. both about Green Terror and Erin.”  _

_ “We both changed since then”  _ I remark and shake my head, taking my sign from him.

He mumbled:  _ “Who said we’re not changing” _

_ A  _ moment later he shook his head from left to right, lifting his arms with along inhale and clap with hands.

_ “Ok, lets go over the facts again like a normal fish.  _ She left us with sealing to watch over us, while she’s gone. That  _ Raymora gave us food, let us stay in the shop and currently we have fun of the blood practice range AFTER the closing hours, with a bow, ignoring our argue and lack of official requirements to use a inkarm. Sounds fishy, BUT she is an Agent and that respond about boss and helping raise a suggestion. Ya dig what I’m saying?” _

I interrupt Asshole’s detective monologue with a nod.

_ “Hmh. Using connections to keep me entertained, while she saves the world or do something urgent and too important to keep me around.” _

I transform back to humanoid form and lie down on my back with ultra sigh, still halfway submerged in ink in the middle of empty, but still active practice range under open black sky with stars. Mind is clouded with thoughts, tentacles play with ink out of boredom. There is no Mothership in the sky, no answers, no way back to the old good days of corruption and capitalism. Yet I’m here, in the civilisation of strange humans, waiting for girl to pick me up, while struggling to understand everything around me and with me. Nightmares, hallucinations, false memory, two personalities, questions upon questions. Am I gone insane? Do̷ I̛ look l̵ike a̵ s҉ev͘er͏e̷ ͞c̶as͞e͜ ǫf̶ s̨chi҉z̷o͞p̕h͘r̢enia ̴o̸r i͟nsa͘n̵i̵t͢y ͜to you? No. No, you’re not. I close my eyes and let myself slowly drown in the world of pink. It feels good...good. 

Earlier today I watched teens running around, rushing hot heads, inking the ground and shooting the targets. All this speed, dynamic and turf covering. When I took the bow and took couple of short, I bet my balls they had a cognitive dissonance. An̸ ̶o̡cto͞l̴i̕ng̨ ju͜s̸t̸ ̡spl͘atti͏n̕g ͏tar̛ge̴ts̢ ̢w̴it͟h a͘ ̡BO̧W̴ and ̨N̨OT͠ I͢N̴KLING ̵T̶H̶E ̡GROU̸ND?! ͡He̕re͜sy! Hmh, they stayed away from me on purpose, giving me strange looks, gasping with each other. Idiots. I open my eyes, get up from the ink and on my feet; grab the bow, place an arrow in the right place and look forward. They try to be faster, swim, shoot, cover ground and suppress the targets. But I’ll give you a new understanding of the precise assassination. Fours steps. Say t͏he͏m a͞s yǫu ͞do͢ ̷th͝em̕.

  
“ _ Step 1: Stretch the left arm forward, bow placed horizontally. _

_ Step 2: Gently grab the back tip of the arrow and the string with a three fingers of the right hand _

_ Step 3: Rotate the bow elbow outwords, _

_ Step 4: Raise the bow, and pull the string all the way to the face. _

_ Step 5: Exhale and release” _

With a satisfying sound of muffled ‘ding’ and some feedback in my left hand the arrow flies right in the ‘head’ of the target creating small burst of ink and causing the target to explode with ink, matching my color. With a short delay I hear fascinated ‘whoa’, Asshole, don’t distract me. Do̕ ͟I so̸und͟s͡ li͡k͝e ҉a ̵girl ͜to͘ yǫu?͢ W͠ash̷ ͜your e͟a̛rs̷! Phm, just a hallucination then, ignore it. I move my hand to the belt to grab a new arrow repeat the steps.

One, two...three, four, done. Another bullseye and target pops. A new target pouted like a balloon a couple of seconds later. I faintly smirk; bow feels much more natural than ink weaponry I used in the underground. That's a teenhood wasted on games for ya. Now, repeat! Again! Faster! Four arrows later and my ink tank clicks indicating its emptiness. I lower the bow and nod with lack of satisfaction. Y̴ou fee̢t͘ įt̕ to͏o ̕right?̵ Uh-uhm. Someone is staring at my back and I’m not not deaf to ignore that breathing, quiet claps and girlish gasp Whoever that is, I slowly take another arrow and slowly place in the bow, wary saying with slow tone:

_ “You might be a hallucination...or an assassin from ‘that’ division” _ I draw the string, grinning in anger.

“AND̢ ͠I ͟CH͢OO͞SE ̴O̴PTI͏O̵N͘ ̸TWO!” 

Asshole screams as I quickly do 180 degree spin and fire the bow. Headshot, arrow explodes in ink, covering ace of the so called ASSasin in pink ink, stunning them and forcing to take couple of steps back.. Th͠ęy҉’̧r̴e̕ no̢t şpla͟t͘ţed͠.͝.̵. Should they? W̶ell͠,͝ y̴e͞a͢!͟ ͞T͟ha͜t̴'s ̧ho҉w̶ y͠o͠u҉ ̴kil̛l i̸nk͏lings! And look at the clothes...O̕h̸ s͠h̸it….Shi͟t,̡ S͜hit,͏ S͏h͏i̷t! T̶h̶at̵s͝ ̴Ąge̕n҉t’s ge͏ar!

….Oh.

_ “Ah! What was that for?!” _

Agent assassin furiously said with a familiar voice as she was busy cleaning her face from ink. And I’m left in a complete confusion with my bow lowered. So this is a girl, agent, not an assassin or hallucination...Erin?! Y-yep, that's her, in the agent outfit; her tentacles are pink though. Now I’m completely confused. Did I just shot my only friend and she didn’t die? Is one’s friends have so kind of friendly fire option in their bodies?! Biology, wtf?!

_ “Wh- Why are you still alive?!”  _ I yell out of anxiety and shook. I could have just killed her because I assumed she’s not real! That's NOT normal! O͞h,͘ ŗe̶la͟x͏, ̛th̶e͡y h͏ave ̕r̶e͡spawn p̴oi͞ntş ̢a҉n̵y̛w̡ay. That's not the point! I’m dangerous!

_ “Same ink color if you haven’t noticed. Standard safety precautions.” _ Erin expressed dissatisfied as she shook ink off her head.

“͟Fuc͝king shell, Ag͞e̛nt Fo͏ưr̵!͜ To̷ok you͜ ̢l̸o̶n̴g ̛e̷n̕o͜ug͝h̵!”

_ “Keep you waiting, huh?”  _ She giggle a bit with a grin and blush on her face. I roll my eyes and sigh, calming down.

_ “....cod. How can you be so calm after I SHOT you?”  _ I point my shaking finger at her with a short pause, feeling my lips shaking.

_ “Where were you all this time?! I started to though that you abandoned me!”  _

I punched my chest with fingers couple of time as my last words sounded with unaffordable pity. My face feels hot and frontal tentacles gesticulate, trying to mimic my hands. Erin replied rather casually

_ “Ah, just a minor discomfort. Speaking of which. Where did you learn to use this terrible weapon so well?! You must tell me you secret! Tell me- Tell me- Tell me!” _

She went from casual ‘you can’t kill me’ girl to greedy little kid both in her tone and behavior, my ears and tentacles drop from confusion once again. She yelled last words so quickly and jumped on the same place with her tits and tentacles bating me eyes to see the beauty of the gravity. Ca̧re͝ful,̡ ̡R̢ic̶k̸.͝ J̛e̷a͡lous ͝ģirl i̴s ̸a unp͏r̕ed̵i̕c̸tabl̵e so̸urce ͜of ̡dange̛r. I clap my hands near my nose, take a sigh and- and...Re͏la͝x̡, ̨I̡ ͟g̴ot ̛this.

_ “I̕’l͜l̕ t͝ęl̡l̢ ̴y͡o̷u.̧ B̴uţ ͜yo҉u̧’re o͏we ҉me ̧for th̴i͘s A͟N͞D ͡lęa͘v̵ing me̕ ̕f͝or the ̧whol̕e̷ da͏y wit̷h̡ a b̕a͘b̷ys̕it͢te̴r͘.͏ Now ge̸t ̶y͟ou҉r ̴sw͟eet͟ ass ̕h͘er̨e,͞ I̛ wan̢t ̶t͡o͝ h͡u͝g̷ ̨ya̷”͟ _

Asshole makes me slowly approach her embrace me in hug with open arms, smiling. It feels good, you know. Just stand like that, in a middle of an empty practice range, under the night sky; feel her arms on your back, hear her giggle and feel warm inside. I need her, Asshole...not as a love or source of sex. I need her as a friend, someone who’s there to help me. Hp̕mh̕. ͞Go ̶u͢s͘

_ “If you want that sweet ass right now, no one is watching” _ She whispered in my ear and giggled.

_ “That sweet ass is gonna make me a proper dinner the moment we came back home, then we’ll see.” _

_ “Oooh…” _


End file.
